OT4
by BTRlover17
Summary: A series of OT4 one shots and request. :D
1. Be my Valentine?

**OT4**

**This series will be along the same lines as my Kogan and Jagan series where each chapter will be a one shot. I am going to be taking requests so please don't hesitate to PM me. I will try my best to fulfil each request to my best. **

**I am going to dedicate this story to Mochi no Yume, fadingaway511, nevershoutneezy and Panda-Boo16. They have become some of my best friends on here. You should go check out their work. **

**Okay, so here's the first one. This is my Valentine's present to all my readers. **

**Be my Valentine- The boys' spend Valentine's Day together. **

**This is dedicated to nevershoutneezy. Hope you enjoy it babes. **

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and everyone was either choosing that special person ready for the day or accepting that they were going to be spending the day alone, watching all the couples acting lovey dovey. Everyone except for one person, Logan Mitchell A.K.A the genius of boy band Big Time Rush.

Sitting at the desk in the bedroom he shared with best friend and long time crush Kendall Knight, the brunette sighed and looked down at three Valentine's Day cards that sat on the wood. Each card held a different design on the front to match each of his crushes personalities. The card to his right was plain white with a bear sat on a heart covered floor, a present within its grasp; adorned with a heart shaped bow. You're someone very very special sat in the right top had corner. The card in the centre was bright pink, a black silhouetted superhero on the left side. Running down the right side in bold letters were the words; All Superheroes have to reveal their secret identity eventually. The final card on the left was plain white. I've loved you for so long now, admired you for so long, if only you would notice how compatible we are, was embossed in bright pink letters in the middle of the card.

Each card lay spread open against the wood of his desk. Looking down the smart boy ran a hand through his hair, before pulling the card on his right closer to him. To James was written in Logan's neat hand writing along the top with the words Be My Valentine printed slightly below it. Picking up the pen that lay discarded on the desk, Logan's hand hovered over the card, hesitating slightly as he thought about what to write.

He had always had a small crush on James and who could blame him. The tall boy was the epitome of perfect from his sleek brown hair to his perfectly sculpted washboard abs; which were constantly being shown. Warm hazel eyes and a wide winning smile always greeted Logan when he entered a room, making his heart flutter, stomach doing somersaults with each accidental touch. It had all started on the first day of Kindergarten, Logan impressed by the way a four year old James demanded every ones' attention; stamping his foot when he wasn't the centre of attention, before standing in front of the rest of the class, declaring one day he would be famous. Never a truer statement had been said.

Logan's hand shook as he lowered the pen to the card, halting just as the nib was about to graze the surface. What was he to write? Letting out a sigh, the smart boy ran a hand through his hair before pressing pen to paper. Slowly yet carefully the brunette drew a giant question mark in the bottom of the card before picking up the envelope to accompany it. Quickly scrawling James across the plain white envelope, Logan closed the card and slid it into the paper confines before running his tongue along the flap of the envelope; face scrunching in disgust as the bitter taste of the adhesive burst across his taste buds. Pulling the flap down so the card was completely covered, Logan slid his hand over the paper, making sure the envelope was securely sealed.

Sliding the card to the side of his desk, Logan pulled the middle card towards him. Looking down at the cartoonish design, Logan smiled as memories of Carlos dressed as his unnamed superhero flooded through his head. This card represented the Latino and his child like personality perfectly; one of the many things Logan loved about him. The pale boy had a certain connection with the tan boy that he didn't with Kendall or James and he knew exactly why.

Logan was the one that Carlos went to when he injured himself which was the majority of the time. This had happened since they were young, the parent looking after them usually having to drag a screaming Carlos away to address his injuries but the moment he had finished being patched up, the Latino would be right back by the smart boy's side; the two small boys' inseparable. Even now after so many years, the tan boy waited until Logan was around before dealing the various injuries he managed to gain, the pale boy the only person who could touch him during this time; whenever Kendall or James offered to help, the hyper boy would shake his head, running or more than likely limping to the bathroom to wait for his personal doctor. The short boy found it flattering that the Latino put so much trust into him, but sometimes wondered if Carlos faked his injuries to make sure Logan's attention was on him and not James or Kendall.

Knowing that he didn't have a clue what to write in Carlos' card, Logan's hand still shook slightly as he drew a second question mark. It wasn't as good as the one in James' card but the pale boy didn't mind too much. It made it look less obvious that he was giving Carlos a card as well as James. CARLOS was written in block capitals across the front of the envelope; an attempt to match the writing on the card. Having learnt from James' card that licking the envelope wasn't a clever idea, the smart boy tucked the flap into the bottom, making sure it was flat and unlikely to fall out.

This just left the card to Logan's left, the one he was the most scared of giving out. It wasn't the prospect of giving it to Kendall that scared him, having come up with an ingenious way of handing the cards out; leaving them on each respective bed and making sure he was out of the apartment when the three boys found them. No, it was what was written on the card that scared Logan. Kendall had been Logan's first and strongest crush, there was just something about the blonde that Kendall couldn't get enough of. He wasn't sure if it was Kendall's bright emerald orbs, warm carefree smile; and the dimples that accompanied it or the sense of security he got from every arm that was thrown around his shoulders or every word of encouragement the blonde gave him to boost his shaky confidence.

A myriad of words flitted through Logan's brain as he lowered pen to paper, stopping before the pen actually touched the paper. He knew what he wanted to say to Kendall but putting it into words was a lot harder. The small boy lowered the pen to paper several more times before giving up. The pen fell out of his hand onto the desk with a thud, the smart boy leaning back in his chair; arms crossed across his chest. He thought about everything he wanted to say to the blonde, everything easily worded in his mind but when he thought to put it on paper, each word jumbled in his mind, each one more awkward than the last. Sighing with defeat, the brunette picked up the discarded pen and brought it to the card. He drew a final question mark, writing Kendall on the envelope in his neatest handwriting, sliding the card into its paper confines before tucking the flap in.

Logan let out a sigh of relief; he had finally done what he had been trying to do for the last week. However just as he thought he could relax, the pale boy heard the front door shut. Jumping slightly, Logan gathered the three enveloped cards off the desk and quickly hid them in his underwear drawer, making it harder for Kendall to accidentally stumble across them.

Just as the smart boy took his seat back at the desk, the bedroom door opened and Kendall's face appeared around the wood.

"Hey, watcha doing in here on your own?" The blonde asked fully entering the room but leaving the door ajar.

"H...H...Homework," Logan stuttered, mentally kicking himself. Kendall was surely going to suspect something if he stuttered. Damn his nervousness.

"Where are your books then?" The blonde asked, one bushy eyebrow rising.

"I just put them away," Logan replied quickly, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

Kendall seemed to buy it and turned on his heel, exiting the room. Logan did a quick survey of the room to make sure there was nothing to give away what he was up to. Happy that Kendall wouldn't find out, Logan walked out the room, following the same path the blonde had taken to the living room.

Yelling could be heard from the orange couch and when it came into view, Logan knew who to blame. James and Carlos were sat at opposite ends, the pretty boys' lips set into a firm line while the Latino pouted. It was a funny sight, considering the two boys were usually the happiest out of the four. Logan chuckled as he sat down in the gap between the warring pair, eyes darting from James to Carlos.

"What's going on," Logan asked Kendall, knowing the blonde was the only one who would give him a straight answer.

"Well, I told James the pickup line I plan on using on the Jennifer's and he told me it was stupid," Carlos butted in before Kendall could reply.

Looking over to his left, Logan couldn't help but smile at his best friends face. The tan boys' cheeks were puffed out slightly in annoyance, his lips formed into an adorable pout, arms crossed over his chest.

"What was it?" Logan asked, immediately regretting it when he remembered it was Carlos he just asked the question too. It was a known fact the Latino wasn't good with girls.

Shifting closer to his pale friend, Carlos waited until their legs were touching before he started.

"Roses are red, pickles are green," The Latino started, Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes, the small boy always had to get food involved.

"I like your legs and what's in between." Carlos finished, his hand sliding up Logan's leg in what he believed to be a seductive manner, stopping dangerously close to the smart boys' crotch.

Logan felt his cheeks heat up, a red tint spreading across his pale skin. He squirmed slightly under the Latino's hold, frowning when he saw the smirk on Kendall's face. Turning to look at his smaller friend, Logan knew Carlos was waiting for an answer but with his hand so close to a certain part of the pale boy's anatomy, Logan found it hard to form the right words or any words at all. Luckily for him, James stepped in.

"That has to be the worst pickup line ever, mines much better." James flicking his perfect bangs out of his face.

"Yeah," Carlos challenged, his hand still lingering on Logan's leg.

"Yeah, roses are red, violets are blue, I'm going to bed, would you like to come too." James said, his voice dropping lower as he nudged Logan with his elbow.

The blush on Logan's cheeks deepened and the smart boy quickly averted his eyes when he realised Kendall was watching him. The brunette let out a quiet sigh when he felt Carlos remove his hand from his leg, watching as he and James rolled around on the floor in front of him. It was always fun to watch the pair wrestle, Carlos always going for James' hair while the pretty boy went for Carlos' sides, knowing they were a particularly sensitive spot for the Latino.

Kendall and Logan watched as the pair continued to fight until the door opened and Mama Knight came in, Katie following behind her; both with arms full of bags.

"Boys', help me with the groceries," Mama Knight was not someone to ignore so as soon as the orders left her mouth, the wrestling duo split apart; James fixing his appearance before heading over to help his second mother.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, Carlos and James sitting as far apart as possible, a small pout never leaving the Latino's adorable face. Everything seemed normal between the four of them but every now and again Logan would look up to find Kendall staring at him, a questionable expression crossing his features. However whenever the smart boy caught Kendall's eye, the blonde would avert his gaze unable to meet the brunette's eyes.

This carried on for the next hour and a half, until Logan couldn't handle it anymore. Abruptly rising from his seat on the couch, Logan said a quick round of good nights before heading off in the direction of the room him and Kendall shared. Stripping down to his boxers, the brunette pulled his covers back before hurriedly climbing into bed; switching the light off before Kendall came in to hassle him.

The pale boy fell into fitful sleep unsure if it was nerves or something completely different, the covers constricting against his lithe body as he continuously tossed and turned. At some point the brunette heard Kendall enter their room, cursing slightly under his breath as he stubbed his toe on the bed. The rustle of sheets could be heard before silence engulfed the room, interrupted when Kendall began to snore lightly.

The smart boy spent the majority of his night, staring at the ceiling, the covers tucked tightly against his body. What if the others hated him for sending them Valentine's cards? What if they were disgusted with him for having feelings for them? What if they kicked him out of the band and send him back to Minnesota? These three questions whirled around Logan's mind, leaving the pale boy more than a little scared about handing out the cards and unable to sleep, much to his dismay.

Logan didn't know when he finally managed to fall asleep but it only felt like five minutes had passed before he was being shaken awake by Kendall, the blonde wearing his usual care free smile as the brunette wearily opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Logan asked, his hand coming up to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"9:00," Kendall replied sounding more chipper than normal. Logan didn't have time to wonder why the blonde was so happy when he remembered what day it was.

"Crap," Logan shouted as he flung himself out of bed. "I'm supposed to be meeting Camille in half an hour"

The smart boy ran into the adjoining bathroom, attempting to slide his boxers down his legs as he ran but only managing to show off his pert ass to Kendall. The blonde couldn't help but swallow hard when he spotted the pale boys' creamy cheeks bouncing slightly as he ran. Luckily the bathroom door slammed shut before Logan flashed Kendall anymore of his anatomy, much to the blondes' delight. He didn't know what he would do if he saw anymore of the brunette.

When Logan emerged from the shower ten minutes later, there was no sign of Kendall or anyone else in the apartment. After pulling on a clean pair of underwear, the smart boy placed the cards on his dresser so he wouldn't forget them. Standing in front of his closet, Logan looked through his clothes finally deciding on a pair of loose light blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt. It was still slightly cold outside even though they were in LA so the small boy grabbed his newly acquired leather jacket, shrugging it on over his shoulders before gathering the cards off his dresser.

His hands shook as he placed the card addressed to Kendall against the blonde's pillow, straightening the covers as he went. Logan let out the breath he had been holding as he exited the bedroom making his way to James and Carlos'. Opening the door, the small boy wasn't surprised to find James' side all neat and tidy, his hair products lined up along his dresser like various awards. However Carlos' side was a mess, a mixture of clean and dirty clothes strewn across the floor along with various food wrappers. The Latino's helmet sat in the middle of his bed, Carlos having obviously left it behind. Logan didn't know how Mama Knight could come in the room.

Moving slowly over to Carlos' side of the room, Logan stepped over the discarded clothes; narrowly missing a stale pizza crust that lay on the floor. Once he reached the tan boys' pillow, Logan carefully placed the envelope on the rumpled material, not bothering to smooth it out; there was no point it would only get messed up later. Making his way over to James' side, Logan smiled at how spotless the pretty boy's side was. Checking his watch the smart boy realised he didn't have long until he met Camille so he placed the tall boys' card on his pillow, taking one last look at the room before heading off to meet the method actress.

Having decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, Logan arrived in front of Camille just as the clock hit 9:30. The smart boy couldn't help but flinch as the brunette raised her hand; accustomed to her usual slap greetings. However when he didn't feel her palm connect with his cheek instead placing itself gently on his shoulder, the small boy couldn't help but feel confused.

"Did you do it?" The method actress asked, her lips curving up into a small smile. She had been the one to help Logan come up with the plan when he admitted to her that he harboured small crushes on his three best friends.

"Yeah, I did" Logan replied his voice shaking as his nerves got the better of him. All the questions from last night popped back into his head making him doubt if he was doing the right thing.

"Everything is going to be fine." Camille assured as she linked arms with the other brunette, she could see how nervous Logan was about the whole thing and that's why she had offered to take him to the cinema. Hopefully it would take his mind off of it.

Steering the smart boy out of the lobby of the Palmwoods, Camille hoped Logan got what he hoped for.

Kendall, James and Carlos sat on sun loungers watching as Camille dragged Logan away. It was obvious Logan was nervous about something and Kendall was willing to bet it had something to with yesterday. The smart boy did seem extremely jumpy when they had come home. Realising he had left his towel upstairs, the blonde raised himself off of his seat and headed back towards the apartment.

Walking into his bedroom, Kendall was shocked and slightly freaked out when he saw a card laying against the material of his pillow. He knew it couldn't be from Jo as they had broken up a month ago, plus she didn't have access to the apartment so the blonde assumed it was from his mom. Picking the card off the pillow, Kendall looked over at Logan's bed and was surprised to see that there wasn't a card on his pillow. Why would his mum leave him a card and not Logan?

Looking down it soon became clear why there was no card on Logan's pillow. Scrawled across the front of the envelope was Kendall's name in a handwriting that the tall boy immediately recognised. Logan had sent him a Valentine's card. Opening the envelope, the blonde pulled the card out, mouth dropping open in shock. It wasn't because the card had pink writing or anything stupid, no Kendall was shocked at was written on the front of the card. He had never read anything so heartfelt in his entire life. Opening the card with shaky fingers, the tall boy smiled at the giant question mark drawn inside. It was obvious that Logan had tried to remain anonymous but Kendall had guessed it was from him as soon as he saw the hand writing.

The bushy browed boy had gotten over the shock of his best friend sending him a Valentine's Day card and found that he was quite flattered. He would be an idiot if he tried to hide the fact he found Logan attractive. Who wouldn't, with his short spiky hair which looked adorable when he woke up, various strands standing on end and large chocolate brown eyes, conveying the picture of innocence, when they all knew Logan wasn't all that innocent.

Keeping hold of his card, Kendall made his way out into the living room, grabbing his phone from the counter. Sitting on the bright orange couch, Kendall looked over his card once more before he dialled James' number, the pretty boy answering on the second ring.

"You need to come back to the apartment, bring Carlos." Was all that Kendall said before he hung up, leaving the pretty boy with a million questions. However he didn't waste any time in dragging Carlos away from the Jennifer's and back to 2J.

"Okay, what's so important?" The brunette asked as soon as he walked through the door. Not saying a word, the blonde held up the card which he hadn't put down yet.

"It's from Logan," The simple statement confused James and he soon joined Kendall on the couch.

"Come again,"

"It's from Logan," Kendall repeated handing the card to James.

Realisation dawned across the taller boys' face as he looked at the card. Silently he handed it back to Kendall who rested in his lap instead of on the table. The blonde looked at his friend knowing James wanted an explanation.

"When I came back, I saw this on my pillow and thought it was from my mom as it seems like something she would do but then when I picked it up I recognised Logan's handwriting." Kendall said, taking a well needed breath once he finished.

By now Carlos had joined them on the sofa, quickly bounding off into the room he shared with James. Just as he had hoped there was a small white envelope on his pillow as well as James. Gathering the two items as quickly as he could, the Latino soon rejoined his friends in the living room.

"I got one as well, so did you James." The tan boy said as he passed James the envelope.

Taking a deep breath, James slid his finger along the top, ripping the paper to reveal the edge of his card. A small smile spread across his features as he took in the design, smile widening when he opened it to reveal a question mark.

"Looks like Logan sent me one too," The pretty boy said handing the card over for Kendall to inspect.

Not wanting to be left out, Carlos slid his finger under the flap of the envelope, confusing spreading across his features when the pink card was revealed. However he couldn't stop the wide grin that covered his face when he saw the full design of the card. Looking inside, the Latino smiled.

"Logan sent me a card as well." The tan boy turned the card around so that the other two could see it.

James chuckled when he saw the card. It was obvious Logan had been thinking of the time Carlos became an unnamed superhero when he brought this card.

"How come Logan sent all three of us cards?" James asked. Yes he was flattered at Logan's gesture, always carrying a small crush for the smart boy but didn't understand why the brunette had sent all three of them one.

"Maybe he couldn't decide who he wanted to be his Valentine," Carlos replied, his eyes still glued to card in front of him.

The Latino had always had a small crush on Logan, loving how patient the pale boy was with him when he patched up his latest injury or helped him study for an upcoming test. Plus it wasn't like Logan wasn't good on the eye and Carlos always loved when Logan was tight fitting shirts, showing off his bulging biceps.

"What do we do?" Kendall asked, usually he could come up with a plan and had already formed one in his mind before learning that James and Carlos both had cards as well.

"We confront him about it," James answered

"But we don't want to scare him," Carlos said finally dragging his eyes away from his card. Like Kendall's, the Latino's card was placed in his lap.

"You mean you're not bothered by this?" Kendall asked, he had never thought that his two best friends could have a crush on Logan as well.

"No," James answered

"You think you're the only one who noticed how hot Logan is," Carlos said in a 'duh' tone.

"No, I just thought you two were ya know straight, considering the amount of time spent chasing girls." Kendall replied mimicking Carlos' tone.

"I'm bi, I'm just way to pretty to keep my love to one gender," James replied, flicking his bangs out of his face.

"I'm gay, but manage to hide it by chasing girls. You guys really underestimate my brains sometimes," Carlos replied, arms folding over his chest as he leant back against the orange cushions.

"We won't scare him but we definitely need to talk to him about it." Kendall said, going back to the matter at hand.

"How about we treat him like we would treat any other Valentine's and then talk to him," James suggested, surprised that he could think of a plan that good.

"How?"

"A romantic picnic," Carlos' voice broke through the silence that had settled around the three of them.

James and Kendall turned to look at their hyper friend.

"What just because I'm not lucky in love, you think I can't be romantic." Carlos replied,

Not wanting to argue about this any longer, Kendall placed his card on the coffee table before standing and heading towards the kitchen to see if they had everything they needed. Luckily for the three love struck teens, Mama Knight had gone out shopping yesterday to fill the kitchen after Carlos had one of his huge midnight snacks.

Pulling out everything that he thought he needed, Kendall turned towards the living area to see James and Carlos still sat on the couch; the Latino looking at his card while James ran a comb through his hair.

"Guys, a little help would be nice, unless you want me to keep Logan all to myself." Kendall teased, a smirk spreading across his face when the pair immediately jumped up.

"What do you want me to do?" Carlos asked appearing in front of the counter.

"Umm... find a blanket, preferably red or pink considering it's Valentine's Day." Kendall replied, opening the peanut butter to make Logan's favourite sandwiches.

"And me?" James asked, having finally put his lucky comb back in his pocket.

"Find some music, something soft and romantic." The blonde answered making sure there was enough sandwiches for everyone.

"How about rose petals?" James asked as he flicked through their CD collection.

"Too cheesy," Kendall's reply was instant even though he had thought of the possibility of rose petals.

"No it's not and anyway Logan likes the cheesy things." Carlos interrupted, coming out of Mama Knight's room with a pale pink blanket.

The blonde sighed, Carlos was right, the smart boy did like cheesy gestures no matter how small. Having found a blanket, the tan boy took it upon himself to go out and buy a dozen red roses, planning on spreading them over the blanket.

James continued to flick through their CDs when one important question popped into his mind.

"Where are we going to have this?" The pretty boy asked, turning to face Kendall.

"How about the roof, that way we can watch the day end and the night begin and it will be one of the most weirdly romantic in a seriously cheesy way things Logan will have ever seen." Kendall replied, placing the prepared sandwiches into the basket which had appeared from nowhere.

Thinking it over the brunette had to admit that Kendall was right, tonight was going to be a night Logan never forgot. Looking over to the window, James let out a small sigh. At some point while the three of them had been talking, the dark grey clouds that had been hanging around all day; making the day even more dull and depressing for the boys, had erupted, torrents of rain hitting the window pane.

"Damn it," Turning to face Kendall, the pretty boy saw the blonde staring out the window, bushy brows furrowed together as he watched the rain fall.

"What we gonna do?" James asked, jumping slightly as the door opened.

Carlos walked into the apartment, soaked to the bone. His raven locks were flattened against his head, the tan boys' shirt clinging to his developing body. James was sure that the Latino had gone out in a hoodie but it had seemed to have miraculously disappeared. But that's when the pretty boy spotted it, instead of covering Carlos body like it should of been, it was wrapped around a oddly shaped bundle which happened to be a dozen red roses when the small boy unwrapped the wet material from around them.

"Do you think these will be enough?" The Latino asked, shivers racking his small body.

"Yes," Kendall answered taking the cellophane wrapped flowers from him, "Now go get in the shower before you catch pneumonia"

Not one to go against what Kendall told him, Carlos held onto his hoodie as he made his way towards the bathroom, a series of wet footprints trailing behind him. Hearing the bathroom door shut, the blonde soon got to work, mopping up the wet streaks on the floor. He was just about to grab the blanket and move the coffee table out of the way when he noticed James stood staring at him.

"Come on, we may not be able to have the picnic outside but we can still have it in here." Kendall said, grabbing one end of the coffee table while staring back at James.

The pretty boy got the hint and moved to grab the other end before the two boys successfully moved it over by swirly. Obviously they would have to put it back before Mama Knight got home but she wasn't due back until tomorrow.

Spreading the blanket out on the floor, Kendall moved back towards the kitchen, grabbing the roses off the counter. The blonde looked at the roses for a minute, admiring their beauty and suddenly didn't feel like spreading them over the floor. Grabbing a vase and filling halfway full with water, Kendall unwrapped the flowers from their plastic confines and carefully placed each bloom into the glass vase. He would need to put it somewhere where Carlos wouldn't be able to knock it over, choosing to place it by the television.

Smoothing the blanket out, Kendall took a step back to survey the scene. It looked okay at the moment but there were a couple of things missing before it could be perfect. Walking over to the light switch, the blonde lowered the lights until the glow from the pool reflected gently on the ceiling.

"Found any music yet?" Kendall asked James, watching the brunette flick through the CDs.

"Yep, lucky for us your mum's a romantic." The pretty said as he straightened, a cheesy Valentine's CD clutched in his hand. The blonde couldn't help but smile, he would have to remember to thank his mum for believing in all that mush.

Sliding the disc into the player, James adjusted the volume until the music gently filled the empty apartment. By now Carlos had finished his shower, emerging from the room he shared with James dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a dry long sleeved shirt.

Logan was due home soon, so James grabbed glasses and plates for them while Kendall grabbed the picnic basket from the counter and placed it on the corner of the blanket. Carlos had thoughtfully placed some of the cushions on the floor, making sitting on the floor a more comfortable experience. Everything was ready and now all they had to do was wait for the main man.

It wasn't a long wait and ten minutes later Logan walked through the front door, running a hand through his hair to remove any rain drops that had managed to sneak under Camille's umbrella.

After hanging his jacket on the peg, Logan looked up to see why the lights were so low and the sight that greeted him was more than a shock for him. Kendall, James and Carlos each sat on a cushion around a pale pink blanket, a spare cushion in place for him to join them. A picnic blanket sat on one corner of the blanket, while plates and glasses sat in front of each boy. Soft music played gently in the background and the glow from the pool below glittered across the ceiling. The smart boys' eyes moved back to his friends when he spotted a vase of deep red roses next to the television.

"Come join us Logan," Kendall's voice cut through the buzzing noise which had appeared in his head and without thinking the small boy began to walk over to the group.

When he came to the edge of the blanket, the brunette slowly lowered himself down onto his designated cushion, noticing how he was between James and Kendall while Carlos sat opposite him; a cheery smile never leaving the Latino's face. Logan couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks when both Kendall and James placed a gentle pat to his shoulders.

No words were spoken as Kendall leant forward and began to take a variety of things out of the basket next to him. The smart boys' eye lit up when he spotted the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches the blonde placed on the blanket. Logan smiled when he realised that Kendall had only made sandwiches for the group. The tall boy smiled at him as he handed the pale boy four, knowing that Logan would manage to get through them.

The group ate in silence, Kendall, James and Carlos taking it in turns to glance at Logan, looking away as soon as the pale boy raised his head. The silence was too much for James and he dropped his half eaten sandwich on the plate before turning his body slightly towards Logan.

"Thank you for the card Logan," The pretty boy said, quickly patting Logan on the back when he began to cough.

"I don't know what you mean." Logan replied when he could breath properly again. The others knew he was lying, the tell tale blush spreading over his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"It's okay Logie," Kendall soothed, placing a hand on the smart boys' shoulder, "We feel the same way"

Logan was shocked, was Kendall telling him what he thought he was telling him. Looking over at James and Carlos, the smart boy was surprised to see their faces held the same expressions as Kendall's. Thoughts flowed thick and fast through the small boys' head finally settling on the one that kept repeating itself. This was some horrid prank that the others' were pulling, disgusted that Logan felt more than friendship for them.

Placing his plate back on the blanket, Logan began to stand up, pausing when he felt a slender hand wrap itself around his wrist. Looking down, the smart boy was greeted by the sight of Kendall's bright green eyes staring back at him, brows knitted together with confusion.

"Let me go Kendall, if this is some sort of sick joke you guys thought of then you can go screw yourselves." Logan spat, tugging against the hand restraining his wrist.

"This isn't a joke Logan, we really do feel the same way," Carlos pleaded, his big brown eyes shining with hurt.

Before he knew what was happening the pale boy was being dragged back down into his seat where a soft hand cupped his cheek.

The smart boy was just about to protest when he felt a pair of slightly chapped lips press gently against his own. Opening his eyes, Logan was greeted by Kendall's intense stare, the blonde slowly pulling away. The brunette didn't know what made him do it but he soon found himself wrapping a hand around the back of the blonde's neck and pulling him forward for another kiss. Logan's eyes fluttered close as he felt the tall boys' lips press against his own once again.

Not having much experience with kissing, Logan let Kendall take charge of the kiss and didn't fight him when the blonde began to slide their lips together. Fireworks exploded in Logan's head kissing Kendall was exactly no better than he had ever imagined. The tall boy ran his tongue along the smaller boys' bottom lip begging for entrance. The pale boy didn't hesitate and parted his lips, moaning wantonly into the kiss when he felt the blonde's tongue run over the roof of his mouth. It was easier to let Kendall take control of the kiss, the taller boy mapping out each of Logan's sensitive spots; the smart boy moaning into the kiss.

Logan whined in disappointment when he felt Kendall being pulled away from the kiss, but the tall boys' lips were suddenly replaced by another pair. The brunette easily guessed they belonged to Carlos, the taste of peanut butter and jelly lingering on the plump lips. The Latino was just as inexperienced as Logan at kissing settling on sliding their lips together, occasionally lovingly nipping on Logan's bottom lip. Both boys didn't pressure the other into doing something they didn't want to do and each kiss was fuelled by unspoken feelings until the smart boy felt a pair of hands tugging on his shoulders.

Breaking away from the embrace with Carlos, Logan turned around knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Placing a hand on James' shoulder, the smart boy leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The pretty boys' lips were different to the other two he had just experience, softer from the chapstick the tall boy applied repeatedly every day.

James didn't want to waste any time so he licked along Logan's bottom lip, tongue swooping forward as soon as the pale boy parted his lips. There was just something about the shorter brunette that made James lose control, the pretty boy's tongue running repeatedly over every one of the smart boys' sensitive spots, Logan moaning loudly into the kiss.

When the pair broke apart, all four boys were breathing heavily, the room suddenly packed with sexual tension. Seeing as he was closest to Logan, James took it upon himself to take the next step. Licking a line along the smart boys' collarbone, James gently teased the skin with his teeth, before biting down and marking Logan. The small boy gasped when he felt the tall boys' teeth graze his skin but it soon changed to a moan when James' tongue lapped out the purplish mark now decorating Logan's creamy skin.

Not wanting to miss out on any of the action, Kendall and Carlos placed themselves on either side of Logan's neck, leaning forward simultaneously to lick and suck at the sensitive skin. The pale boy didn't know how to react, his three incredibly hot friends were attacking his skin with their mouths, tongues and teeth, something the smart boy had only dreamed of.

Kendall and Carlos continued to suck on Logan's neck; the blonde biting against the smart boys' rapidly beating pulse point while James played with the buttons of the brunette's shirt.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Logan's lips, James began to slowly unbutton his blue shirt, eyes raking over every inch of Logan's exposed skin. Once he reached the top button, the tall boy slowly slid his hands under the material, slipping it from Logan's shoulders, down his arms until it hit the blanket below him. Sure James had seen Logan topless various times at the pool and in the locker room but he had never really taken time to appreciate the small boys' body.

James' eyes travelled down Logan's smooth ivory coloured chest, taking in the smart boys' small pink buds, slowly reaching the pale boys' stomach. The pretty boy soon found he had trouble swallowing as he took in every inch of Logan's abdomen. Even though he didn't look like it, Logan was ripped and slightly pronounced muscles littered the smart boys' stomach, rippling with every breath he took. A fine trail of hair weaved its way into Logan's jeans, making it hard for the tall brunette to breathe when he thought about what lay beneath the material.

Looking over at Kendall and Carlos, James gave a small nod and the three of them began to lower Logan back onto the floor, the tall boy hovering over him. Once his back hit the floor, Logan squirmed around slightly, the cold floor seeping through the blanket onto his skin. This didn't go unnoticed by Kendall who stroked a hand through the boys' short raven locks before returning to his previous task. Trailing his tongue along Logan's neck, Kendall brought the small boys' lobe into his mouth, tugging on it slightly, his body growing hotter with each shallow breath the smart boy took.

Carlos was in the exact same state as Kendall, Logan short breaths brushing past his ear, sending spikes of pleasure through his body. James pressed a kiss to the mark he left on Logan's collarbone before licking his way over the smaller boys' defined chest, sucking one pink nub into his mouth, while his hand came up to work the neglected one. The short brunette couldn't hold back the whimper that pushed past his parted lips as a wet heat engulfed his nipple. Teeth grazed the sensitive skin; the pale boy arching his back as his hands moved to thread through James' silky hair.

When Kendall and Carlos paused to watch James pleasure their smart friend, they were shocked to see the pretty boy not protesting about the dishevelment of his perfect hair. The pair heard a moan leave the tall boy's mouth as Logan tugged on the strands, arching his body into James' mouth. Obviously the tall boy found his hair being pulled a turn on.

Switching nipples, James lavished the sensitive skin until both buds were erect and rosy red against Logan's pale skin. Before he continued, James reached for the hem of his shirt, ripping the material up and over his head; sighing as the cool air embraced his exposed skin. A small tap on his arm broke the pretty boy out of his thoughts and he looked over to where Kendall sat, one eyebrow raised. The tall boy smiled and shrugged apologetically, he hadn't meant to keep Logan all to himself.

Switching places with the blonde, James watched as Kendall traced each defined line in Logan's stomach with his tongue, the smart boys' breath hitching when the tall boy nipped at his navel. The blonde nipped and licked his way along each of Logan's defined hip bone, taking the creamy skin between his teeth and pulling, smirking as he watched it spring back into place.

Logan couldn't help but moan as Kendall peppered kisses along the waistband of his jeans, one hand resting lightly on his thigh; dangerously close to the one place he really wanted it. Shifting his hips slightly, the smart boy whimpered when he felt his erection rub against Kendall's chest. When the blonde felt Logan's cloth covered erection brush against his chest, he had trouble breathing. Pulling back slightly, the tall boy gripped the edge of his shirt and yanked it over his head, tossing it to some corner of the room. Kendall ran his hands over Logan's thigh, thumbs brushing gently against the bulge in the smart boys' jeans, before tracing each of Logan's abs.

"Ngh, Kendall more please," Logan begged, thrusting his hips up off the ground. The blonde smirked down at him before moving over so Carlos could have a turn.

It was only when the Latino was in front of him did Logan realise that he had taken his top off as well. The smart boy gulped as he watched the caramel skin rippled with every move Carlos made. The smart boy was too caught up in watching Carlos' skin that he didn't notice what the Latino was doing. He let out a gasp when he felt a hand cup his crotch.

"Mmm, Carlos," Logan moaned thrusting his hips up into the smaller boys' warm hand.

The smart boy whined when Carlos removed his hand. The small boy popped the button of Logan's jeans open and quickly yanked the zipper down, wanting to see Logan exposed below him as soon as possible. Curling his fingers around the waistband of both the smart boys' jeans and boxers, Carlos yanked them down the pale boys' legs and tossing them behind him when they were free Logan's legs.

All three boys took a sharp intake of breath when they saw Logan spread out below them. The small boys' hair was matted to his forehead, eyes hooded and dark with lust, lips red and kiss swollen. His chest rose harshly with every breath he took, stomach tensing slightly. A shiver ran down Logan's spine as the cool air hit his member, which rested against his lower stomach, copious amounts of pre cum collecting in the slit.

Carlos made the first move, wrapping a hand around the base of the pale boys' member, heart beating rapidly as the engorged flesh twitched in his hand. Pumping slowly to begin with, the small boy listened to every sound, memorising every spot that turned Logan into a moaning mess. Swiping his thumb over the slit, Carlos collected the pre cum that had gathered there before bringing the digit into his mouth, moaning as the taste of Logan burst across his taste buds.

Wanting to pleasure Logan like no one had ever done before; the Latino leant down sucking the tip of the brunette's cock into his mouth. A low mewl escaped the pale boys' lips as he fought the urge to thrust up into the warm wet heat of Carlos' mouth. Luckily for the tan boy he had no gag reflex which meant he could take most of Logan into his mouth before he began to bob up and down between the smart boys' legs.

Pleasure ran through Kendall and James' bodies, landing hot and hard on their groins; cocks pressing painfully against the material of their jeans. The pair palmed themselves through their jeans as they watched Carlos' raven locks brush against Logan's inner thighs as he continuously bobbed his head.

Logan could feel the tell tale sign in the bottom of his stomach, growing more intense when the Latino moaned around his length, palming himself as he continued to suck the smart boy off.

"I'm...m...m close," The pale boy stuttered. Carlos pulled off of Logan's cock with a pop, licking his lips; savouring the taste of Logan on his lips.

The Latino was just about to place two fingers against the brunette's lower lip when he noticed Kendall raise an eyebrow at him. Pouting slightly, Carlos switched positions with Kendall, who eagerly knelt between Logan's spread legs. Pressing his stomach against the soft material of the blanket, Kendall parted Logan's legs even more, revealing the pale boys' twitching entrance. The blonde's cock twitched as he looked at the pink bud just waiting to be covered in saliva.

Running his tongue over Logan's balls, Kendall made his way down to the smart boys' hole before circling the perimeter with his tongue. Logan screamed when he felt a wetness at his entrance, the feeling strange but in an extremely pleasurable way. Kendall took this as a sign to continue, stiffening the wet muscle before pushing it into the tight confines of Logan's body.

Pausing for a moment, Kendall waited until Logan's breathing had calmed down before bathing the small boys' insides with his saliva. Moving his tongue in concentric circles, the blonde felt the small boys' inner walls slowly relaxing around his tongue. It was obvious Logan was enjoying himself, the moans pouring endlessly from his mouth, turning all three boys on even more.

Pulling away, Kendall sucked two of his fingers into his mouth before bringing them down to Logan's entrance. Slowly sliding one in, the blonde circled the hole, loosening it more than his tongue allowed. When he thought Logan was ready, Kendall pulled his finger back, sliding two in; creating an effective scissoring motion as he prepared the pale boy. Before long Logan was thrusting down, fucking himself on the blondes' fingers.

Deciding that Logan was prepared enough, Kendall pulled his fingers out of the smart boys' hole, kissing away the whine of protest before making way for James. The pretty boy ran his hand up the pale boys' thigh, fingers stopping inches from his aching member. Noticing a shiver run down Logan's spine, James carefully picked his friend up, gently placing him on the bright orange material of the couch.

Lying between the smart boys' spread legs, James moaned as their leaking cocks rubbed together, tongues clashing in a passionate kiss as they rocked against one another.

"James, please, I need it," Logan pleaded, thrusting his hips up against the taller brunette's.

Gripping his member by the base, James positioned his cock against Logan's entrance. Pushing in, the pretty boy kept his eyes on Logan, making sure he wasn't hurting the smaller boy at all. The short boy scrunched his eyes up as he felt himself being stretched further than before. Pain jolted through his body, tears forming in the corners of his eyes but the pain soon changed into pleasure when Carlos tilted his head towards him and smashed their lips together.

James moaned as he continued to bury himself, watching as his two best friend kissed in front of him. When he was buried to the hilt, the tall boy paused allowing Logan to get used to penetration when all he wanted to was thrust hard and fast into the smart boy. Logan's insides felt like velvet wrapped around his length, the pale boys' inner walls sporadically hugging James' cock.

"Move," Logan breathed, breaking the kiss with Carlos.

The pretty boy experimentally rolled his hips forward, moaning as Logan's walls clenched around his cock. Nothing but pleasure coursed through Logan's veins, his body succumbing to the pleasure. James continued his slow pace, speeding up slightly as the smart boy thrust his hips up, eyes widening as the most intense pleasure he had ever felt pulsed through his small frame.

"Harder," Logan moaned, his hips snapping up to meet with James' every thrust.

Always one to please his friends, James pulled out until only the head remained inside, then slammed forward, Logan's body jolting forward with the force. The pace continued fast and hard, James gripping the pale boys' hips tightly; nails leaving red crescents in the ivory skin.

Angling his hips slightly, James slammed back in, smirking when Logan lurched up ward, his hands gripping the couch cushions tightly. It was obvious he had found the small boys' prostate and began a relentless assault against the sensitive bundle of nerves. The shorter brunette's moans escalated in volume as he found himself nearing his peak. Reaching between the pair, James grasped Logan's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Ugh, James," Logan cried, spurt after spurt of white hot seed, spilling over Logan's stomach and James' fist.

The sensation of Logan's walls clenching around his length was too much for James and with a final thrust he bathed the smart boys' insides with his essence, Logan moaning as he felt himself being filled up. The pretty boy collapsed on top of the pale boy, breathing heavily as both boys came down from their highs. A hand swatted playfully against James' ass, and the pretty boy slowly removed his softening cock from inside Logan, slumping against the cushions.

Logan smiled tiredly at Carlos as the Latino gripped his hips, pulling him onto his knees.

"Turn over," The tan boy smirked, his cock throbbing when Logan revealed his creamy cheeks. The small boy could see some of James' cum trickling down from Logan's hole.

Unable to control himself, Carlos leant forward and lapped at the white liquid. Feeling his cock press against the material of his jeans, the Latino made quick work of the button and zipper, glad that he had foregone underwear after his shower. Kicking his jeans to the side, Carlos gently squeezed Logan's cheeks, revelling in the softness of the skin beneath his fingers.

Spreading the smart boys' cheeks, Carlos pressed the head of his erection against Logan's hole. The pale boy thrust back slightly when he felt the head of Carlos' cock press against his hole, moaning as the tip slide in, James' cum the perfect lubricant.

"Do me hard," Logan whispered, once the Latino was fully buried in his body.

That was enough for Carlos and he pulled back before slamming back in with all his might, the sound of his balls slapping against Logan's cheeks. The pale boy moaned wantonly as he thrust back against the tan boys' dick, each thrust pushing him deeper and deeper.

"Mmm, Logie your so tight," Carlos moaned, pressing his chest against the brunette's back.

The feel of Carlos' breath in his ear turned Logan on even more and he could soon feel his pre cum sliding down his shaft. The smart boys' breathing grew shallow as the Latino thrust hard and fast into his willing body. Looking over at Kendall and James, the smart boy moaned loudly as he watched the two tall boys' fist the blanket beneath them as they refrained from touching themselves.

James' cock was fully erect once again, resting against the pretty boys' stomach, pre cum smearing across the tan skin. Kendall seemed to have trouble breathing and Logan' felt his breath hitch in his throat when he spotted the bulge threatening to rip through the material of the blonde's jeans. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the boys next to him but soon found he didn't have a choice. One particularly hard thrust caused Logan to cry out, his back arching as Carlos' cock hit his sweet spot dead on.

"Hit there again," The short boy moaned, his head dropping as the tan boy pound into him hard and fast.

Gripping tightly to Logan's hips, Carlos continued his hard and fast pace, hitting the small boys' prostate with each thrust. He knew it wouldn't be long until he reached his peak so he reached round and wrapped his fingers around Logan's leaking member, moaning as he felt the smart boys' pre cum slicking his fingers.

The heavy feeling had returned in the pit of Logan's stomach, the pale boy knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. One final hit to his prostate was enough to push Logan over the edge for a second time. The brunette arched his back and let out a low moan as he released himself all over the orange couch and Carlos' hand.

The feel of Logan's cum cooling over his hand and his inner walls clenching sporadically around his length was too much for Carlos and with one final thrust, the Latino released, moaning as he spilled into the boy beneath him, his and James' cum mixing together.

Placing his head against Logan's shoulder, Carlos waited until he got his breath back before pulling out of the smart boy, missing the feel of the brunette's walls hugging his length.

The tan boy moved off the couch to slump next to James, watching as Logan slowly made his way over to Kendall. Even though he was weary from his two previous releases, Logan still had enough strength to pop the button of Kendall's jeans, not bothering with the zipper before yanking both jeans and boxers down the blondes' long legs.

A small gasp left the brunette's mouth when he saw the tall boys' cock. Having watched the smaller boy being fucked by James and Carlos had driven Kendall into a state of ardent arousal. Kendall's cock pulsed slightly, a moan leaving the blonde's mouth when he felt a small hand wrap around the base of his member.

Instinctively his hands moved to Logan's hips as the smart boy began to lower himself down onto the blonde. Even though he had been stretched by James and Carlos, Logan's walls clenched tightly around the tall boys' cock. The brunette's head fell forward to rest against Kendall's shoulder as the blonde's length twitched inside his small body.

Taking a deep breath, Logan slowly raised his hips up before bringing them back down to meet Kendall's. Both boys moaned simultaneously as pleasure racked through their bodies, Kendall taking this as a chance to smash their lips together. Tongues clashed as Logan continued to roll his hips forward, cock smashing between their bodies, pre cum smearing along skin.

The brunette broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily as he quickened his pace on Kendall's cock. His hands moved to grip the blonde's shoulders for leverage as he bounced up and down on the taller boys' cock, moaning as it brushed against that one spot. Wanting to please Logan as best as he could, Kendall gripped the smaller boys' hips, thrusting up as the smart boy thrust down, both boys moaning loudly at the pleasure that racked through their bodies.

Hearing a small moan from behind him, Logan craned his head back to watch Carlos and James mindlessly thrusting against each other, the pretty boy hovering over the tan boy.

However his attention was quickly brought back to the blonde beneath him, when the tall boy thrust up; hitting Logan's prostate.

"K...K...Kendall," Logan panted, burying his head into the tall boys' neck, tongue coming out to lick the sweat covered skin.

The friction created between their bodies was enough for Logan and he arched his back, teeth sinking into Kendall's neck as he released over both of their abdomens. The feel of Logan's cum sliding down his stomach as well as the view of Carlos and James over his shoulder was enough to bring the blonde over the edge.

"Logan" The tall boy came with a shout, hips stuttering against Logan's as ribbon after ribbon of cum shot from his length into the boy above him, mixing with James and Carlos' seed.

Hearing their friends' releases, was enough to bring James and Carlos over the edge for a second time. Thrusting their hips up, the pair moaned as globs of cum splattered across their abdomens; both boys unsure of what belonged to who. Logan couldn't help but whimper as he listened to his friends release behind him; sighing contentedly as a hand moved to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Slowly raising himself off of Kendall's cock, Logan shivered as he felt a mixture of all three boys' cum trickle out of his hole. Noticing the plates and glasses had been pushed to one side, the smart boy slumped against the blanket, watching as the three boys followed his lead.

Carlos was the first to join Logan, wrapping his arms around the small boys' waist, breath tickling Logan's hairline. James' face appeared behind Carlos and soon a pair of tan arms wrapped around the Latino's body, snuggling close. Wondering where Kendall came into the equation, Logan smiled when he felt the blondes' chest pressing against his back, arms tangling with Carlos' to hug the brunette's waist tightly.

Silence engulfed the four of them, each boy revelling in the softness of the embrace until Carlos couldn't take it any longer.

"Roses are blue, violet's are red, I'm crap with colours, but wicked in bed," Carlos said, smirking as Kendall and James let out small groans, the pretty boy tightening his grip on the tan boys' waist.

"You sure are," Logan replied, smiling when Carlos pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Snuggling back into Kendall's arms, Logan allowed the warmth radiating from the blonde as well as Carlos and James to lull him to sleep.

**Author's note: Wow, this is the longest thing I've ever written, so I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**If you have a request you would like to see please don't be shy to ask me. I am willing to write anything for anyone. **

**If you do have a request can you please tell me the situation, location, who's submissive, positions and if they are established couples. **

**I am really nervous about this so please let me know how I did by reviewing. Now I'm going to be quiet as I'm rambling. Hope you all enjoyed this. :D **


	2. A New Dress Code

**OT4**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to Mochi no Yume, who is an amazing writer. You should definitely go check out his work; they are some of the most amazing stories ever. **

**I am so so so sorry for taking so long to write this. I don't why but it just wouldn't come to me. I hope you all forgive me, I promise next time it won't take so long. **

**Schoolboy Uniforms- The Palmwoods School is given a new dress code. **

It was just a normal day in 2J which meant Carlos was eating his usual corn dog breakfast; James was talking to himself in the mirror, Logan was reviewing his homework ready for class and Kendall was searching through his drawers to find his favourite beanie.

"Guys come on, you need to head to school now," Mama Knight called, returning from the gym.

Logan was the first to react to Mama Knight's statement, sliding his books into his bag before placing it on his shoulder. Carlos placed his plate in the sink, making sure to hold on tightly to the corndogs in his hands. James finally finished talking to himself in the mirror; sliding his lucky comb into his back pocket. Turning around the pretty boy noticed that Kendall still wasn't ready.

Walking over to the room that Kendall and Logan shared, James raised his hand to knock on the door but before his fist could touch the wood, the door swung open to reveal a surprised Kendall.

"We have to go." The pretty boy said sheepishly, lowering his fist. He could feel the heat spreading across his features, ducking his head hoping that Kendall didn't notice his now inflamed cheeks.

"Come on then," Kendall said, manoeuvring himself around the taller boy.

When James didn't follow, the blonde turned back around. "James,"

Hearing his name the pretty boy snapped out of his daydream and hurried to catch up with Kendall, ignoring the knowing look Carlos sent his way.

Yes, that's right James Diamond, ladies man of Big Time Rush was gay and holding a growing crush on leader and best friend Kendall Knight. It wasn't one of these long harboured crushes, no the brunette's feelings had only begun when they moved to LA. Something about Kendall giving up his own dreams to pursue James' made the taller boys' heart flutter. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Carlos and Logan giving up their dreams but there was something about the way the blonde did it that James would never forget.

That's when he really started to notice the shorter boy. James soon found himself mesmerised by the way Kendall's hair hung messily around his forehead; the occasional strand falling into his eyes, how the sparkling emerald orbs lit up with every plan they conjured up, the dimples that cut into his cheeks whenever he smiled that dazzling smile that never failed to leave butterflies in the pretty boys' stomach.

But Kendall was straight and happy with Jo so James did his best to push his feelings to the side, ignoring the way his stomach flipped whenever the blonde threw a casual arm around his shoulders.

Stepping into the elevator James situated himself as far away from Kendall as possible in the small space, knowing that Jo would be waiting for them or more specifically Kendall in the lobby. It wasn't like James despised the blonde girl but he couldn't bear to see them acting all lovey dovey this early in the morning.

Feeling an arm brush against his own, James dragged his eyes away from his shoes to be greeted by Carlos' bright smile. James and the Latino had been close back when they were in Minnesota but ever since they had moved into the Palmwoods, they had grown even closer. Carlos had become his confidant, holder of his deepest secrets and shoulder to cry on. The tan boy was the only one who knew about James' crush on their blonde leader.

Sharing a room was necessary for the pair and many a night was spent with Carlos listening to James rant about his feelings for Kendall and how the blonde affected him during the day. The small boy didn't mind listening to James go on and on as he knew exactly what the pretty boy was going through. See Carlos had a big secret of his own and considering James had shared his with Carlos it was only fair that the hyper boy shared his with the brunette.

James wasn't the only one crushing on a fellow band member. The helmet wearing boy had a huge crush on Logan the Big Time Brain. Unlike James' crush on Kendall, Carlos had been crushing on the pale boy even before they moved out to LA. He had always admired Logan for his brains growing up, the pale boy helping Carlos with his homework but it slowly changed into something more when Logan helped Carlos improve his hockey skills.

Carlos would have been a natural at the sport if he didn't let his excitement overflow. When it happened, the tan boys' movements would become sloppy; missing shots and repeatedly falling down on the ice. The coach soon got fed up of Carlos and threatened to kick him off the team if he didn't get his act together. Not wanting to see his friend kicked off the team, Logan had stepped forward and offered to help the smaller boy out. The patience Logan had shown as Carlos sped round the ice rink, falling over occasionally made the Latino's heart beat hard against his chest and from that day on, the tan boy had found himself enamoured with the genius.

Walking into their classroom at the Palmwoods, the four boys were about to take their usual seats when a voice stopped them.

"Ah boys, you're going to have to go back to your apartment and change. See here at the Palmwoods we have a new dress code," Miss Collins said.

The boys' zoned out on what their teacher was saying as they took in what their classmates were wearing. The girls were dressed in white buttoned up blouses, navy blue cardigans, blue pleated skirts and white knee high socks. A pair of sensible black shoes covered each girl's feet, creating a completely different image of half the girls in their class. The boys were dressed in white button up shirts, navy ties and navy trousers, with black loafers.

Tuning back into what Miss Collins was saying, the boys were greeted by the sight of the small woman holding four garment bags in her hands; each bag had a piece of paper pinned to it indicating which one belonged to which boy.

Sighing under their breaths, the boys took their bags, turning and slowly heading back towards 2J. They didn't like the idea of wearing a uniform to school; having been able to wear their own clothes back in Minnesota but they knew they had no choice.

Walking into their shared bedrooms, the group began the arduous task of changing out of their comfortable normal clothes into the uncomfortable looking and presumably scratchy uniforms. Once all four of them were changed, they took turns looking in the mirrors.

The uniform looked okay on Logan, the clothes looking like a dressy version of the clothes the smart boy normally wore. Kendall looked no different, the first two buttons of his shirt undone, tie hanging loosely around his neck. The blonde had kept his beanie on, giving him a bad boy edge that was sure to drive the girls and James crazy.

James thought he looked smarter than he had ever before, smiling at his reflection as he finished perfecting his hair. The white shirt clung to his body perfectly, highlighting his sun kissed skin, parts which were visible when his shirt rode up. Carlos was the only one who was having trouble with his uniform. Having left the top button of his shirt undone as it felt constricting; the Latino had had trouble with his tie, having difficulty making it look smart yet unconstricting.

Noticing that his friend was having trouble, James pocketed his lucky comb and walked over to the small boy.

"Here let me do it." James said, smacking away the tan boys' hands.

Removing his hands from the material, Carlos allowed James to take control, the taller boy expertly tying the tie so it hung just under the open top button. The pretty boy had to admit that the uniform looked pretty good on the shorter boy. The white of the shirt stood out in stark contrast against Carlos caramel coloured skin. The open button hinted at what lay underneath the material, a sure way to grab the girls' attention.

James hoped that even if Carlos didn't gain the girls' attention and admiration then he would grab Logan's. After hiding his crush for so many years, James believed that it was time the Latino saw some happiness.

Now that they were all ready, the four of them exited their rooms, eyes widening when they caught sight of the others. James' mind went into overdrive as his eyes raked hungrily over Kendall's figure.

The pretty boys' heart began to beat harder against his chest as he took in the grey beanie covering Kendall's messy blonde hair; one stray strand falling into the older boys' eyes, hiding the sparkling green orbs that James longed to see. The first two buttons of the shorter boys' shirt were undone, a patch of Kendall's slightly sun kissed skin revealed for the brunette's eyes. The navy blue tie hung haphazardly around Kendall's neck, giving the usually mature and responsible blonde a bad boy air which was slowly driving James crazy. The navy slacks looked out of place on Kendall, James used to seeing the leader in skinny jeans; admiring the way the material clung and highlighted Kendall's muscular legs.

Carlos was having the same trouble as James. It wasn't unusual to see Logan in a shirt and slacks but these clothes made the pale boy look even better than usual. The white shirt blended in with Logan's creamy skin, highlighting his warm chocolate eyes. The sleeves clung to the smart boys' arms, hinting at the hidden muscle that Logan rarely showed anyone. The navy slacks made a welcomed change to the beige ones the short boy usually wore when he decided to ditch the boy band image and returned to his old Minnesota style of sweater vests and slacks. The tie polished off the look, Logan somehow making the outfit look less stuffy and strange than it did on the other three.

A light pink dusted the small boys' cheeks as Logan settled his gaze on him, that soft lopsided smile showing itself and completing the brunette's look as well as making Carlos' stomach flutter. The smart boy had been giving him the same smile for years but as time passed, the Latino began to think it meant something more. At one point Carlos even believed that the smile meant Logan reciprocated his feelings but quickly realised it didn't, stopping him from doing one of the most stupid things in his life.

Both Carlos and James dropped their gazes to study their shoes before Kendall and Logan realised they were being stared at. Turning their backs to their friends, the Latino and the pretty boy made their way out of the door, knowing they couldn't put off the inevitable any longer.

Not waiting for the other two to follow, James and Carlos walked down the seemingly never ending corridor to the elevator, the tall boy jabbing repeatedly at the button as their crushes' voices grew closer and closer.

Never usually one to be impatient, James took off in the direction of the stairs, ignoring Carlos' frantic calls for him to come back. Taking the stairs two at a time, the pretty boy entered the lobby in half the time it normally took him, skin flushed from exertion.

Taking a calming breath, the pretty boy began to walk towards the classroom, pace quickening as he heard the ding of the elevator signalling the arrival of Kendall, Logan and Carlos.

As he entered the classroom a series of ooooh's and girlish giggles erupted, the international sign that the famous James Diamond had entered a room. Not in the mood to be the centre of attention, the brunette ducked his head and took his seat; ironically in the middle of the room.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos soon made their way into the room, Kendall ignoring the gazes of the majority of the girls, eyes solely fixed on Jo. A pink tint spread across Logan's cheeks to the tips of his ears, the small boy not accustomed to this amount of female attention. Carlos was the only one who didn't seem fazed by the attention, lips set into a straight line as he stalked to his seat.

"Thanks for leaving me _buddy_," He said, adding emphasis to the last word.

"Sorry, I just couldn't." James replied, eyes darting over to Kendall who was stood with an arm slung around Jo's shoulders.

The pretty boy felt his heart deflate slightly, sinking lower into his seat.

"Sorry dude, I forget sometimes," Carlos apologised, placing a somewhat comforting hand on his friends' arm.

It soon dropped, the Latino resting his forehead against the appendage as he sadly watched the boy he adored start a conversation with Camille, the one person who was less deserving of Logan than he was. It wasn't that the tan boy didn't like the method actress, she was a great girl but Carlos couldn't help but think that the smart boy deserved someone better, who didn't slap and mar his porcelain skin as a way of greeting.

Luckily for Carlos and James, Miss Collins entered the room, a few newly changed students straggling behind her small stature. Kendall and Logan took their seats, the blonde making sure he wasn't too far from Jo.

Silence engulfed the room as everyone waited for their teacher to start the first lesson. Soon enough Miss Collins' squeaky voice filled the room, catching the majority of the student's attention. However there were two who it didn't grab.

James and Carlos sat side by side, bodies slumped against the uncomfortable plastic, gazes scanning their surroundings taking in every detail even though they had already memorised each one in the countless times their attention had wandered.

Carlos' gaze wandered over to the Jennifer's, his mind playing back to the first time he saw them. He had and still thought they were beautiful but not compared to the beauty that was called Logan. The Latino followed the girls' gazes, a frown forming across his normally cheerful disposition when he realised that they were gazing dreamily at the pale boy in front of him.

James' eyes were making the same journey, settling on Rachael and Jo, lips forming a distinguishable pout as he watched Jo lean over to whisper in her friends' ear, a blush spreading across her cheeks as Kendall placed a hand on her shoulder, twiddling a strand of hair between his fingers. A girlish giggle escaped Jo's lips, her head ducking when everyone's attention turned towards her.

"Mr Knight, maybe if you stopped playing with Miss Taylor's hair then maybe she would be able to concentrate," Miss Collins said, her eyes narrowing as Kendall leant back in his seat, "And take off that beanie, it's not part of the uniform."

Kendall groaned, a hand snaking over his head, sliding the beanie off, onto the desk. A small smile graced James' face as he took in the blonde's messy hair.

The next hour and a half passed uneventfully, James and Carlos paying attention to the lesson for the majority, their attentions taking a detour whenever Kendall and Logan stretched. It was coming up to the point when Miss Collins gave them a fifteen minute break and the boys' were dreading it. They didn't think they could watch every girl in the room throw themselves at their best friends and crushes.

Carlos snuck another look at the Jennifer's, letting out an inaudible sigh when he saw they were still staring at Logan. It was obvious they had set their sights on the smart boy and when they set their sights on someone there was no way to save them. The tan boy would have stepped in to save his friend from their clutches but he didn't want to give away his feelings for the brunette by being overprotective.

James on the other hand was sat staring at the ceiling as Miss Collins wrapped the lesson up, already having decided that it was the way he was going to spend the break. He knew he was going to end up with a really bad crick in his neck but that was nothing compared to the sight of Jo and various other girls' flinging themselves at Kendall. It was a shame that they weren't allowed to leave the classroom during the break, the tall boy definitely needing the chance to escape today.

At some point during the break James thought it would be a good idea to look away from the ceiling, eyes scanning around the classroom before landing on his target. Kendall was stood in the middle of a gaggle of girls, Jo right by his side, arm possessively wrapped around his waist. It comforted James to see Jo so worried about other people making a move on her boyfriend but it still didn't stop the annoyance that spread through the pretty boys' body as Kendall smiled that disarming smile of his, short outbursts of laughter spilling forth whenever the girls said anything remotely funny. This was starting to be the longest fifteen minutes of James' live, and a sneak peek at Carlos showed that the Latino was thinking the same thing.

Carlos sat slumped in his chair; head resting against the top of the back of the seat as he sullenly watched Camille and the Jennifer's repeatedly paw at Logan. It was obvious that the smart boy was uncomfortable but there was also an emotion that would flicker across Logan's face suggesting that he enjoyed having the Jennifer's attention on him for a change. The tan boy couldn't shake the sense of hurt that coursed through his veins as he listened to the pale boy compliment each girl on their uniform, noticeably spending more time on each Jennifer than Camille. Anger bubbled through the Latino's body as he watched the blonde Jennifer run a supposedly seductive hand along his tie. The small boy managed to drag his eyes away from Logan to look longingly at the clock, wishing that the hands would move faster than they were.

After what seemed like forever, Miss Collins ushered the class back to their seats, her presence at the front of the classroom informing each and every student that she wanted to continue with her lessons. This time instead of spending their time watching people fawn over Kendall and Logan, James and Carlos actually paid attention to what their teacher was saying, pens moving swiftly over their notebooks, swallowing everything being taught with a vigour that would make Logan jealous. It seemed like time whizzed past and before either boy knew, the bell signalling the end of the school day reverberated throughout the small room, breaking the pretty boy and the Latino out of their educational daze.

Sliding their notebooks shut, James and Carlos made quick work on packing away their stuff, sharing an understanding look of wanting to get out of the room as possible. However it seemed like every girl in the classroom packed their stuff away just as quick as James and Carlos, a slowly increasing mass descending upon Kendall and Logan, who remained in their seats to soak up the attention. Just as James was sliding his backpack onto his back did Kendall even acknowledge his presence.

"Hey James, wanna go hang at the pool?" Kendall asked, his usual cheery smile never leaving his face.

As much as James wanted to say yes to Kendall and spend some well deserved guy time at the pool, he knew that it wouldn't be without interruptions and with the mood he was in today it was more than likely that the brunette would say something he would regret. Not bothering to respond to Kendall, James turned quickly on his heel and marched out of the classroom, unfazed by the fact he shoved his way past several girls. All he wanted to do was go back to the apartment and hide his head under the covers, pretending that this whole day had been a bad bad dream.

Watching James' retreating back, Kendall wasn't sure whether to be angry or worried about his best friend. It wasn't often that the brunette acted like that so when he did, the others automatically started to worry. Ignoring the mass of girls swarming around his and Logan's, the blonde turned towards Carlos, worry instantly doubling when he noticed the frown etched across the Latino's features.

"Hey Carlos, do you know what's up with James?" Kendall asked, ignoring the slightly painful poke Jo gave him.

"Like you care," Carlos shot back, not recognising his own harsh tone.

The blonde didn't even know how to respond. Carlos had never spoken to him or anyone else for that matter like he just had. It took a few moments for Kendall to think of a response but before he had a chance to question what the small boy meant, the scraping of a chair echoed next to him. Looking over at Carlos, the blonde watched as the small boy quickly made his way out of the classroom, following the same path James had recently taken. This day was just getting more shocking or worse as it went on, Kendall wasn't sure which was worse, and only another sharp poke from Jo broke Kendall out of his train of thought.

Back at the apartment, James flung his bag to the side not bothering to look where it landed. It was a good thing Mama Knight was out as she would of told James to put his stuff away properly, then fuss all over him when she sensed the mood he was. That was the one thing Mama Knight was really good at, and as much as he loved his adopted mother, the pretty boy wasn't in the mood to divulge his problems, especially since they involved her son.

Heading to the room he shared with Carlos, the brunette began to tug at his uniform wanting nothing more than to be free from the constricting clothes he wore. Once he was stripped down to his boxers, James climbed under the covers, pulling them up and over his head, attempting to block out the world around him.

That's how Carlos found him ten minutes later, the Latino making quick work of his uniform, sighing with relief as he placed his beloved his helmet back on his head. Looking over at the bed James slept in, the small boy could make out a pretty boy shaped lump under the covers, the sheets moving every now and again when James let out a sigh. Making his way over to the bed, Carlos took a seat on the edge of the bed, hand coming to rest on James' back, hoping to comfort his friend in some way.

"You wanna talk about it." The tan boy asked, his hand moving in slow soothing circles. He could understand what James was going through, it made him sick to his stomach to watch the girls paw mercilessly over Logan. They weren't deserving of someone was thoroughly amazing like the smart boy but then again neither was he.

"No, I just want some time alone." James replied, making the tan boy jump. Obviously he had got caught up in his own thoughts to notice that the pretty boy had turned towards.

"That's okay, you know where I am if you wanna talk though." He could understand how James was feeling, the myriad of thoughts floating through his head making him want to do nothing more than climb into swirly and stay there until this blew over. Actually that was good idea, the tan boy knowing how he was going to spend the rest of his day.

"I know," James attempted a smile but it came out more of a grimace.

Patting his friend on the back and giving him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, the Latino left the tall boy in peace, heading straight to swirly. Just looking at the industrial playground equipment calmed Carlos and as soon as he had made himself comfortable in the yellow plastic, he could feel the tension just roll away. Laying his head back against the slide, the tan boy attempted to think of anything except school and the ugly uniforms they were now forced to wear but every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the awful uniforms, the way no one looked good in the pressed pants, except for maybe Logan. At the thought of Logan, a series of new images flashed behind his eyes, each one leaving him with a bad taste in his mouth. Girls were practically throwing themselves at Logan and Carlos didn't like it at all.

This was how the troubled pair stayed for the rest of the day. Carlos heard Logan and Kendall come in but didn't attempt to move from his position in swirly. However they had no choice but to come out of hiding when Mama Knight called them for dinner, the Latino unable to resist the smell of her home cooking. Sliding out of the end of swirly, Carlos stood, stretching his somewhat cramped muscles, only realising now that sitting in the same position in swirly for a long period of time was more uncomfortable than it felt.

Kendall and Logan were already sat at the table, cutlery in hand as they waited for Mama Knight to bring the plates over. Taking his seat opposite Logan, Carlos wished and prayed with every ounce of his being that James would come out of their room for dinner. A relieved smile split across his face as the pretty boy slowly made his way to the dinner table, keeps his eyes to the ground. Taking his seat next to Carlos and opposite Kendall, James turned his body towards the small boy, head rising to smile softly at his friend.

"You okay?" Carlos asked in a dulcet tone, eyes taking in the dishelleved hair and red rimmed eyes. He hadn't known James was that upset, silently berating himself for not noticing earlier.

"Yeah you?" James replied, he had been too wrapped up in his own anger earlier, he hadn't stopped to think about the tan boy.

"I'm fine," Carlos said, flashing the tall boy a smile that could challenge his own but behind the bright smile, James could see that Carlos was going through the same thing he was.

Smiling softly at the Latino, James turned his attention to the plate of food Mama Knight had placed in front of him, eyes never once raising to meet Kendall's or Logan's. The pretty boy knew he shouldn't be taking it out on Logan, the smart boy having done nothing wrong to him but wherever Logan was Kendall was and that was something James couldn't bear at this moment. Dinner was a silent affair, the tension palpable. Even Mama Knight remained silent, observing the four boys in front of her instead of enquiring how each of their days' were. It was obvious something was wrong with the group but she couldn't put her finger on it.

James looked like he had been crying, hair rumpled like he had been hiding under the covers which of course he had, Carlos had come out of swirly something that he didn't do that often anymore. It was obvious that something was wrong with the pair and Mama Knight suspected it had something to do with Kendall and Logan. The pair had come home and headed straight to their room not bothering to enquire about the activities of their other two friends. Something was definitely wrong but Mama Knight would be damned if she could her finger on it.

James was the first to finish his dinner, thanking his adopted mother before he left the table, placing his plate in the sink before heading straight back to his room. Carlos finished soon after him and repeated the pretty boy's actions but his gaze lingered on Kendall and Logan for a while before he followed James to their room.

Some of the tension in the room dissipated but it still rolled off of Kendall and Logan in waves, no words shared between the pair as they finished their dinner. Now Mama Knight was worried, something wasn't right, the four boys had been friends since Pre K but now none of them were talking, what the hell had happened today.

In Carlos and James' room, the pair sat on their respective beds, staring up at the ceiling. Silence filled the room as they indulged in their thoughts, dinner had been hard for both of them but it was nothing compared to what tomorrow would bring having to see their crushes in their school uniforms, undoubtedly looking as good as they did today.

"Hey Carlos, can we talk," James asked, rolling onto his side, head propped against his hand.

"Yeah sure," Carlos replied, mimicking James' pose.

"It's just-it's Kendall. Kendall with his stupid face and his stupid charm, and did you see how he looked in the uniform and the way he was flirting with all those girls? Who does he think he is, flirting with those girls and ignoring me?"

Carlos knew exactly how James felt, his own thoughts flashing to how Logan acted in a similar way.

"Sometimes I just don't know what to do," James admitted quietly, his anger quickly fading.

Looking over at the pretty boy, Carlos noticed that at some point during his rant, the brunette had moved onto his back, hands resting against his stomach. Rolling onto his back, Carlos contemplated everything that James had just said, yet replaced every Kendall with Logan. It hurt to think that the small boy would choose hanging around with the Jennifer's and Camille over hanging with him especially when it was obvious to anyone that looked that something was wrong with the Latino. Stupid Logan, just because he wore that uniform better than any of the other three and gained the attention of the Jennifer's, didn't mean he was better than them.

It was obvious that neither boy wanted to talk so the pair sat in silence, hands resting against their stomachs as their eyes traced the patterns on the ceiling. James was the first too move, grabbing his towel and heading into their adjoining bathroom, leaving Carlos alone in the bedroom with his thoughts. Never really being one to over think anything, the Latino climbed off the bed and stripped down to his boxers before climbing in bed and pulling the covers over his head. He must have been exhausted as he didn't even hear James come back from the shower.

Over in Kendall and Logan's room, the two boys were having a similar conversation but instead of one of them ranting, the pair sat discussing possible reasons for why James and Carlos were acting like they were.

"Maybe their jealous," Kendall suggested from his position at the top of his bed.

"Why would they be jealous of us, come on their James and Carlos," Logan replied, eyes never leaving the textbook in front of him.

"Yeah but did you see how many girls we had fawning over us today,"

"Wow, do you know how conceited you sound." Logan snapped, finally taking his eyes away from the textbook.

Kendall was taken aback, Logan had never snapped at him like this before. Now he thought about it, Kendall had to admit that he did sound conceited but that still didn't tell him why Logan had snapped at him.

"Sorry, it's just, did you see how they looked at dinner. There is something not right about _our_ best friends and we were too busy enjoying all the attention from the girls to notice it. It just isn't us, we never turn our backs on our friends and we definitely never choose to hang out with girls over them."

Looking over at the shorter boy, Kendall nodded, everything Logan had just said settling heavy in his stomach, guilt coursing through his body. He couldn't believe that he had treated his friends so badly and he vowed to do anything he could tomorrow to make it better. Not in the mood for talking anymore, the blonde quickly changed into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, turning his back on Logan so that the smart boy couldn't see his face.

Logan understood that Kendall's actions meant that the blonde didn't want to talk anymore and after finishing the page he was on, Logan changed into his pyjamas, pulling the covers tight against his body when he was in bed. He reached over and turned the light off, engulfing them in darkness but this allowed both of them to think about today without showing the other emotion.

The next day rolled around too quickly for all four of the boys. Four simultaneous groans echoed around the two bedrooms when the alarms decided it was time to get up, the loudest emitting from James and Carlos though. Today was going to be yet another day in hell for the pair, having to watch various girls throw themselves at Kendall and Logan, while their so called best friends ignored them yet again.

Kendall and Logan were the first up, the smart boy quickly making his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the group, hoping it would at least make James and Carlos talk to them. James jumped in the shower before Carlos had even managed to get the covers pulled back. With a small groan, the Latino made his way out to the kitchen, stomach growling as the scent of pancakes wafted down the hallway.

Walking into the kitchen, Carlos felt his appetite diminish slightly as he took in the sight of Logan stood at the counter, sliding freshly cooked pancakes on to a plate.

"Morning Carlos," Logan's voice was chipper, like yesterday hadn't happened at all and for some reason that made Carlos angry.

"Morning," Carlos grunted, his eyes never meeting Logan's face as he slipped into his seat at the table. For some reason, it was uncomfortable to be in the same room as Logan without James by his side.

Kendall was the next to join them, shooting Logan a sympathetic smile as he took in the tension that had settled in the room. Grabbing a plate from the counter, the blonde joined Carlos at the table, noticing how the Latino wouldn't even look at him. The only sounds in the room were coming from the kitchen where Logan was still cooking the breakfast.

"Kendall," Logan's voice brought the blonde out of his daze, immediately rising to help the smart boy.

Grabbing the two plates, Logan passed to him; Kendall made his way back to the table, silently placing the food in front of Carlos; not waiting for a thank you, before returning to his seat. It felt like dinner all over again as the two of them sat in silence, Carlos waiting for James to finish his usual morning routine while Kendall and Logan waited for the tan boy to say something.

After ten minutes, it was obvious Carlos wasn't going to say anything and just as the tension became almost unbearable, James walked into the room. Carlos seemed to brighten up as the pretty boy made an appearance.

"There's a plate of pancakes in the kitchen," Logan said, as he continued to eat.

"Thanks Logan," James replied softly, shooting the smart boy a soft smile.

Some hope shot through the pair at James' words but it soon died when the tall boy sat on the sofa instead of at the table with the rest of them. Carlos quickly finished his breakfast, before making his way to the bedroom he shared with James to prepare himself for yet another day in hell. That's when Kendall and Logan noticed that James was already dressed in his uniform. It was then the pair noticed how James looked in the clothes.

The white shirt hugged James' chest, top button open to reveal a patch of the brunette's perfectly tanned skin; the material riding up when James stretched. The navy blue tie hung around James' neck, standing out in stark contrast to the white of his shirt. The slacks hugged his legs perfectly, somehow making him look taller than usual. Kendall and Logan mentally slapped themselves for not noticing this before.

Carlos soon rejoined the silent group, dressed for school except for his tie which hung loosely in his hand. James spotted this and quickly made his way over to the Latino, smiling softly as he completed Carlos' look like he had done yesterday. A look passed between the two and they grabbed their bags, before heading out of the door even though there was still half an hour until school started.

Logan looked at Kendall with a sad expression, shocked that they had been blanked like that by their best friends. The blonde smiled sadly, his usual calm and confident disposition dented slightly by James and Carlos' actions. There had never been a time in their friendship like this, always managing to put their disagreements behind them within a few hours of them taking place but it was nothing like this.

Kendall and Logan made their way back to their room, movements slow and unhurried, neither boy wanting to face what was waiting for them downstairs. It wasn't like they didn't enjoy the female attention but they didn't want it if it meant that their best friends weren't talking to them. Kendall had never had a problems with the female population, his calm and laid back attitude making it easy to talk to girls but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to forget about them, remembering how Jo's arm held possessively onto his waist, claiming him as hers.

Running his hands through his hair, Kendall didn't bother looking in the mirror, having more problems than how he looked to deal with. Walking out into the living room, he spotted Mama Knight in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee from the pot Logan had brewed.

"Morning sweetie," Mama Knight said as she spotted her son, "you better tell James and Carlos to hurry, don't want to be late"

"James and Carlos already left mom," Kendall replied, attempting to keep the sadness out of his voice but it was obvious Mama Knight caught onto it.

"What's going on between you guys and don't say nothing, I was at dinner last night,"

The blonde sighed, to tell the truth he didn't know what was wrong. James and Carlos had seemed okay yesterday morning but as soon as they got the uniforms the pair changed and now it led to this. And that's exactly what he told Mama Knight.

"Sweetheart, just talk to them, I'm sure their come around," She said patting him on the shoulder as he grabbed his bag.

She repeated the action with Logan, watching as the pair walked dejectedly out of the apartment. It was obvious the day was going to be long for all four of them.

Down at the pool, Carlos and James at silently on the sun loungers both boys staring silently into the somewhat calming water. Breakfast had been even worse than dinner last night, it seemed like Logan was trying to get back into their good books but it was going to take a lot more than pancakes to make everything better.

"We have to go, school starts in five minutes," Carlos said, breaking the silence. He didn't want to go but knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Alright," James said his voice weary. It was obvious to anyone that looked, that the great James Diamond wasn't up to his perfect standards but didn't look as bad as he could.

Heaving their bodies off of the sun loungers, the miserable pair made their way to school, eyes never meeting those of the girls milling around in the lobby. The pair weren't surprised when they walked into the classroom and saw Kendall and Logan sat at their seats, a fairly large group of girls surrounding their desks, some were even sat on Carlos and James', hands resting lightly on the boys' backs.

Walking over to their desks, James and Carlos cleared their throats, hoping that the girls would get the idea and clear off but all they received were some glares and a chorus of Ssh.

"If you don't mind, I would quite like to get to my desk today," James said, arms crossed over his chest, it was times like this that he was thankful he was gay.

The gaggle of girls sat on his desk glared at him before slipping off the wood and slowly making their way to their own desks, stopping to glance back at Kendall and Logan every now and again. It took even longer for Carlos to get rid of the girls on his desk, the Latino looking like he was about to scream at how indignant girls. However just as he had managed to claim his desk back, Miss Collins walked into the room, creating a scrabble for people to get to their seats. It was then that James noticed that Jo had moved her seat back next to Kendall's, hand resting possessively against his arm.

Class had never moved as slow as it was today, James barely managing to keep his anger at bay as he watched Jo lean ever closer to Kendall until her head was resting lightly against his shoulder. Pulling his attention away from the couple in front of him, James attempted to keep his attention on Miss Collins and the lesson she was teaching but it was hard to do considering Kendall and Jo were right in front of him.

The break was even worse than the day before. Kendall and Logan turned around to face James and Carlos, intent on talking to their best friends but every now and again they were forced to turn back around when a random girl took it upon herself to talk to them. It was obvious Jo was annoyed by the situation, arms never leaving Kendall at any point, leaving the blonde with no choice but to turn his attention to her. James let out a small huff of annoyance at Kendall's actions and unbeknown to him, the shorter boy had heard him, making him feel even worse than he already did.

Knowing that it was useless to attempt a conversation with James or Carlos, Logan turned back around eyes solely focused on the board in front of him, eyes drinking each and every word that Miss Collins had written. Yesterday the break had been the longest fifteen minutes of James and Carlos' life's but today it was the longest fifteen minutes of Kendall and Logan's as well.

Logan, who was always happy to be learning, had never been so eager to get back to a lesson in his life. Miss Collins voice was welcome break from the hushed whispers and girly giggles that seemed to follow the smart boy everywhere he went at the moment. Kendall was just as glad for the break to end, giving him a chance to shake Jo off his arm. He didn't know that she could be so possessive and it was really making him question their relationship.

This time during class, Kendall and Logan were the ones distracted, both of them attempting to think of ways to get Carlos and James to talk to them again. Well Logan tried to think of ideas but he kept getting dragged into the lesson, his love of learning overpowered him every time. Knowing that Kendall was probably thinking of a plan, Logan allowed himself to be submerged back into the lesson.

All four boys could have cried with happiness when the bell rang signalling they were free go. Carlos and James planned to get as far away from Kendall and Logan as possible where as Kendall and Logan wanted nothing more than to spend time with their friends in an attempt to make it up to them. Gathering their things as quickly as possible, Kendall and Logan pushed their way through the throng of girls waiting for their attention.

As soon as they were out of the door, Kendall grabbed Logan by the arm and pulled him to one side, ignoring the squeak of protest the smart boy let out.

"I've got a plan." Kendall whispered, eyes darting from side to side. Logan couldn't hold back his laughter at the blonde's actions.

"What is it then?" Logan asked, still smirking at the taller boy.

"We're going to corner James and Carlos when they leave class," Kendall said, "One of us will wait on each side of the door. I'll grab James when he walks out and you'll grab Carlos, we'll drag them somewhere and make them talk to us."

Logan smiled, Kendall's plan didn't seem too bad and it would probably be the only way to get James and Carlos to talk to them.

"Let's do this," Logan said, taking his place on one side of the door. He really hoped James left first so Kendall could find somewhere for them to talk.

The pair received a variety of looks from the rest of the students passing them. Most of the guys raised an eyebrow in a 'you weirdo's' kind of way while the girls looked them up and down with a flirty smile before walking on, turning back every now and again to stare. James and Carlos were the last two to leave the classroom and just as Logan hoped, James walked out first.

"What the..." James' shouted as Kendall wrapped a hand around his bicep, the blonde taking a moment to admire the muscle tensing under the skin before starting the less than easy task of pulling the pretty boy somewhere secluded.

Carlos was quick to exit to the classroom, obviously startled by James' shout. Logan was quick to react, wrapping a hand the tan boys' arm, dragging him along the same path as Kendall had James. The blonde was stood in the doorway of an unused closet arms braced against the doorframe as James attempted to push past him. Moving to the side slightly, Kendall allowed Logan to gently push Carlos into the closet before following him, Kendall behind him, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell," Carlos demanded, his cheeks tinted red, they had been since Logan had grabbed him, the Latino suddenly scared that the smart boy had found out he felt about him.

"Now you wanna talk to us," James shouted, grabbing Carlos by the arm as he stormed past Kendall and Logan.

The closet door banged against the wall, leaving a stunned Logan and Kendall to work out what James meant. Not wanting the pair to get away they scrambled after them, checking every empty classroom on the way. They passed one classroom after deciding it was empty only to turn back when they heard loud whispers from inside the room.

Creeping back towards the room, Kendall rested his hand on the door knob before turning to look at Logan. He hoped this was the right move, part of him scared that it would push James and Carlos further away than they were so when the smart boy nodded as confirmation, the blonde pushed his fears to the side as he twisted the door knob and burst into the room.

A pair of very unmanly screams left Carlos and James as Kendall and Logan walked into the room, the pale boy shutting and locking the door behind him. Carlos noticed this and suddenly he had never felt so nervous in his life.

"What did you mean, now you wanna talk to us?" Kendall asked, he had a feeling that he knew what James was on about but wanted to hear the pretty boy say it.

"You know what I mean. Now all your little groupies are gone, you wanna know us." James shouted, pink tinting his cheeks, fist clenched by his sides.

"What groupies?" Kendall asked, for the leader of the group, he could be quite stupid sometimes.

"Really Kendall. Really. Don't pretend you haven't noticed the girls practically throwing themselves at you for the last two days or the possessive vice like grip Jo has on your arm."

"So that's what's been wrong with you the last couple of days, you're jealous because girls showed someone other than you some attention." Kendall was shouting now, something that rarely happened.

"No, it's because you've been so far up your own ass, loving how every girl chucks themselves at you when you walk in a room that you've completely forgotten about your two best friends." James had taken a step closer to the blonde, his body shaking with anger.

"We've forgotten about, how dare you even say that. Me and Logan have been trying to work out what the hell is wrong with you. You're the one that blew me off yesterday and I find out it's because you're jealous of girls paying attention to someone that wasn't you." Kendall had stepped closer to James now.

"You completely ignored us," Carlos' timid voice broke through the silence that settled in the room.

Logan was the first to look at the Latino, guilt washing over him as he took in the small boys' face. The usual cheery smile was missing from the tan boys' face, his normally warm brown eyes, lacking their usual sparkle. Kendall had also looked at Carlos, the same guilt washing over him like it did Logan. Carlos was never sad and it wasn't something that should never happen.

"You're not even sorry." James' voice broke Kendall's attention away from Carlos.

"Yes we are. If you'd have given us the chance today we were going to do everything possible today to make things better." Sadness tinged Kendall's voice.

The blonde was staring at the floor, unable to meet James' eyes. He knew that he should be angry at the pretty boy but for some reason, he couldn't help but think about how cute the brunette was when he was angry.

"Yeah right, you..." James was cut off as Kendall took the final step towards him and smashed their lips together.

The blonde didn't move, just kept his lips pressed against James' enjoying the warmth and softness of the pretty boys' lips. The brunette was the first to make a move, bringing his balled fists up to press firmly against Kendall's chest, pushing the blonde away, surprise written across his face. A quick look over at Carlos and Logan showed they were just as shocked as he was.

"What the hell was that," James demanded. Part of him wanted to slap Kendall but part of him wanted to pinch himself to check he wasn't dreaming.

"It was a kiss," Kendall said slowly as if he was explaining it to a five year old.

"Yes, I know that but why." James couldn't believe the blonde was treating him if he was an idiot.

"You...you just look so cute when you're angry." Kendall said sheepishly, his eyes never leaving the floor.

James was speechless, had Kendall really just said that. Unsure of what made him do it, James stepped forward and lifted Kendall's face to look at him. Not bothering with words, the pretty boy leant forward and pressed his lips against Kendall's. Heat coursed through the tall boys' body as their lips moved in sync, each of them revelling in the softness and warmth of the other's lips.

Kendall was the first to make the next move, tongue running across James' bottom lip, begging for access. The tall boy eagerly parted his lips, moaning as Kendall's tongue invaded his mouth, mapping out each and every one of his sensitive spots. The blondes' hands came forward to grip his hips as he deepened the kiss, rolling his tongue against James' to coax the pretty boy into a battle for dominance. James took the bait, flicking the tip of his tongue against Kendall's, the blonde allowing him to take control for a moment before switching their positions.

Using the grip he had on the tall boys' hip, Kendall pulled their bodies close together, taking advantage of the gasp James emitted to take control of the kiss once again. Pressing his tongue against the roof of the brunette's mouth, the blonde couldn't help but let out a groan as James bucked his hips forward, the contact sending sparks through Kendall's body. However before Kendall had a chance to respond, James pulled away from the kiss, lips red and swollen, eyes hooded.

It was obvious the brunette was surprised by what had just happened and instead of giving him time to think things over, the blonde leant forward and began nibbling on the tall boys' neck, smirking against the skin when he felt James' breath hitch. Grazing his teeth over the skin, Kendall took his time in marking James, excitement running through his body, landing hot and hard on his groin as he listened to every breath gasp that left James' mouth. Nipping at the skin one final time, Kendall pulled away, admiring the purple mark that now decorated James' neck but that's when he noticed something. The pretty boys' eyes were scrunched tight, lips pursed as he tried to steady his breathing.

"James," Kendall spoke softly yet received no response from the tall boy.

Leaning forward, the blonde let his breath brush the brunette's ear before he spoke again.

"James, look at me." It worked this time and when Kendall pulled back, the pretty boy was slowly opening his eyes, quickly averting them to the ground when he saw the shorter boy in front of him.

Kendall spotted this and placed a finger under his chin, tilting his head; repeating James' earlier actions.

"I thought you wanted this?" Kendall questioned, eyes never leaving James'.

"I do but you don't," James replied, making the blonde scoff.

Grabbing one of the tall boys' hands, Kendall brought it down between his legs to press against the bulge that had appeared in his slacks. James moaned as he felt the blondes' length pressing against the material of his slacks. Maybe Kendall really did want this.

However he wasn't given the chance to question it when Kendall moved back to his neck, lapping soothingly at the mark he created earlier. The blonde's hands moved to James' chest, running over the muscle as he made his way towards' the pretty boys' tie. Pulling the material free from the brunette's neck, Kendall dropped it to the side before starting work on the tall boys' buttons.

The blonde kissed each patch of tanned skin as it was revealed, revelling in the softness that was James' skin beneath his lips. Once the shirt was open, the pretty boy expected Kendall to remove the garment straight away but the blonde left it in place, kissing his way back up James' abs and chest until he reached the brunette's lips. Running his hands over the same path his lips had just taken, the blonde slowly pushed James' shirt off his shoulders until it pooled on the floor. Pressing a quick kiss to James' lips, the shorter boy took a step back.

The tall boy was about to protest when he realised what Kendall was doing. The blonde had dropped his bag onto the floor and was making quick work of his loosely hanging tie, chucking the material on top of his bag as soon as it was free from his neck. Kendall's hands reached for the top button of his shirt but were quickly batted away, replaced by James' as the pretty boy's nimble fingers repeated Kendall's earlier actions. As each inch of the blondes' slightly sun kissed skin was revealed to the brunette, he felt his body growing hotter, length pressing fervently against the material of his trousers, sure he had dreamt many times about the blonde but now it was happening James couldn't believe it.

Once the buttons were undone, James raised his hands to Kendall's shoulders, sliding them underneath the material before pushing away from Kendall's body. A small moan left the brunette's mouth as he took in the blondes' exposed chest. A sheet of sweat covered the shorter boys' body making it glisten under the lights and James wanted nothing more than to taste it. Lowering his head, the tall boy licked a line along Kendall's collarbone, pausing to nibble on the skin before slowly yet surely making his way down the blondes' chest.

When he reached Kendall's nipples, James took a second to drink them in before bringing his hands up and expertly rolling the buds between his fingers. He knew exactly how to make Kendall weak at the knees having played with his own nipples a few times. The pretty boy replaced his left hand with his mouth, sucking aggressively on the blondes' now hardened nub. Hearing a shaky breath leave the shorter boy, the brunette couldn't help but smile, Kendall was slowly losing his cool and calm composure all because of him James Diamond. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, James moved over to the blondes' right nipple while his hands slowly made their way down Kendall's stomach tracing each ab carefully, dipping into the V of his hipbones.

Logan and Carlos just stood there in shock, bodies growing hotter with each passing minute. Both boys' were hard, a blush tainting their cheeks as they continued to watch the two in front of them. Managing to tear his eyes away from the sight before him, Carlos snuck a look at Logan, biting back a moan as his eyes landed firmly on the bulge in Logan's slacks. The Latino felt his cock throb with anticipation and in that moment Carlos made a decision that could be called either brave or stupid.

Making his way over to the pale boy, the tan boy stopped by his side, watching as Logan's eyes continued to drink in the sight before. Taking a deep breath Carlos raised his hand and placed it gently against the smart boys' stomach, breath stopping momentarily when Logan turned his darkened eyes towards him. Not saying a word to his friend, the small boy ran his hand down Logan's stomach; admiring the boys' abs, until he reached the tent in Logan's trousers. Pressing his palm flat against the pale boys' erection, Carlos began move his hand up and down slowly, eyes never leaving Logan's as he waited for response of some sort, hoping that Logan wouldn't push him away disgusted.

The smart boy keened in the back of his throat as he bucked his hips up into the warmth that was Carlos' hand. All thoughts of what James and Kendall were doing disappeared from Logan's mind as he focused on the Latino's hand rubbing against his aching length. Making sure to keep Carlos' hand on his crotch at all times, the pale boy turned until he was facing the tan boy, breath hitching as he took in the small boys' eyes, black with lust and focused solely on him.

Pressing closer against Carlos, Logan reached forward and cupped the tan boys' crotch, hips bucking forward when he heard the small whimper of pleasure leave the small boys' lips. A whine slipped past Logan's lips when he felt Carlos remove his hand, cock aching to feel the warmth again but he soon forgot about it when he noticed Carlos loosening his tie. Instead of dropping it to the ground, the tan boy placed it in his pocket, smiling coyly at Logan as he started to work on his buttons.

It didn't take long for the smart boy to realise that Carlos was making a show of removing his shirt, slowly popping each button through the hole, pushing the material away to reveal Carlos' caramel skin. Logan began to work on his own buttons as Carlos came to his last two, wanting nothing more than to feel his chest pressed against the Latino's.

Noticing how eager the smart boy was, Carlos stepped forward and gripped the edges of Logan's shirt and pulled, ripping the material open. Normally the pale boy would have protested against something like this but with the feel of the Latino's hands running over his arms, he couldn't form any coherent thoughts. Once the shirt was free from Logan's body, Carlos chucked it to the side before curling his fingers in Logan's belt loops, pulling the smart boy closer until their hips touched. Simultaneous gasps left their mouths as their erections rubbed together.

Hearing a gasp, Kendall turned his attention away from the way James was mouthing at his hip bones to look over at his two smaller friends. Carlos had his fingers in Logan's belt loops and was slowly but surely making his way backwards to the teacher's desk. The blonde watched with a smirk as the Latino flipped them over, pinning the smart boy to the wood before he could even protest.

A warm wet heat surrounding his cloth covered erection brought Kendall's attention back to the boy on his knees. Looking down, the blonde was greeted by the sight of James looking up at him, eyes wide with desire, lips red and kiss swollen.

"That'll teach you to stop paying attention to me," The pretty boy smirked before bringing his hands up to the button of Kendall's trousers.

To say the tall boy was good with his hands was an understatement because before Kendall knew it, both his trousers and boxers were pooled around his ankles, a hand wrapped around his length pumping leisurely.

"James," Kendall whined when he felt the pretty boy release his grip on his cock.

James didn't say a word as he walked away from the blonde towards the desk, moving it out of the way but leaving the chair in place. Holding his hand out, the pretty boy smiled softly as Kendall walked towards him. When the shorter boy was close enough, James spun him around, pressing his hands against his shoulders in an attempt to make Kendall sit. Taking James' hint, the blonde sunk down onto the chair, surprised when the brunette didn't immediately join him. Instead the tall boy stood him, hands moving slowly over his stomach, towards the button of his pants.

Logan couldn't help but turn his head when he heard the desk scrape across the floor, giving Carlos the chance to bite and suck at his neck. Somehow in his lust filled daze he had been pinned to the desk, Carlos straddling his hips. The smart boys' hips bucked upward, a guttural moan forcing itself past his lips as the Latino swivelled his hips, eyes focused solely on Kendall and James.

His attention was drawn away from the pair though when Carlos bit down on his neck, pain and pleasure intertwining as it racked Logan's body, creating a sensation, the smart boy wanted to feel again and soon. And he did, as Carlos made his way down Logan's chest, he would occasionally graze the skin with his teeth, putting just enough pressure into it to make Logan moan, hands gripping the edge of the desk tightly.

When he reached the waistband of Logan's trousers, Carlos spent a few minutes licking along the waistband, tongue dipping into the V of the pale boys' hipbones, enjoying every sensual moan and whimper that left the boy below him. Having teased the smart boy enough, the Latino popped the button of Logan's trousers, fingers shaking slightly as he pulled the zipper down. He had only ever dreamed of having Logan below him like this and now it was happening, Carlos had to resist the urge to pinch himself to check he wasn't dreaming.

Curling his fingers around the waistband of Logan's trousers, Carlos pulled them down slowly, mouth hanging agape when he saw the tent in the pale boys' boxers, pre cum darkening the material, outlining the head of the smart boys' cock. Letting Logan's trousers fall to the floor, the tan boy wasted no time in engulfing the head of the geniuses' cock, moaning as his tongue swiped across the dampened material. Pulling away Carlos took a moment to look over the boy below, his cock pressing fervently against his boxers. Logan's hair was matted against his forehead, eyes hooded; the normally chocolate orbs black with lust, lips red and swollen; tongue swiping over his bottom lip occasionally. The smart boys' chest rose and fell harshly, muscles tensing with every breath he took. A sheet of sweat covered the pale boys' body, skin glistening under the lights, a single bead making its way down Logan's stomach, pooling in the boys' navel.

"Carlos, please," Logan whimpered, hips thrusting up in an attempt to gain some friction.

Carlos' felt his breath hitch as he watched Logan writhe on the desk below him, begging for him to touch him in anyway. Moving his hand forward, the Latino grasped the smart boys' cloth covered length, squeezing gently as the rigid column of flesh pulsed in his grasp.

Kendall was going crazy. A mixture of whines and moans were emanating from Carlos and Logan, the blonde able to see past James to watch the pale boy writhing uncontrollably on the desk and yet the pretty boy was still taking his sweet ass time removing his trousers. Not wanting to wait any longer, Kendall lurched forward, tugging the trousers down James' legs, realising the brunette wasn't wearing any underwear. Gripping the tall boys' hips, the blonde pulled him back towards the chair, settling himself in the chair as James' straddled him.

James made the first move, thrusting his hips forwards, eyes fluttering closed as their bare erections rubbed together. Kendall's head fell back, giving the pretty boy perfect access to his neck as his bucked his hips up. He needed more and from the look on James' face he wanted it as well. Wrapping a hand around the back of the tall boys' neck, Kendall brought their lips back together, wasting no time in pushing his tongue past the pretty boys' lips. The blonde swallowed every moan James let slip as their hips continued to work against each others'. The pair were panting when they pulled apart, foreheads resting together.

"Are you sure," Kendall asked, he didn't want to get himself all riled up for no reason. James nodded, bringing Kendall's hand to his mouth, sucking two fingers into the wet cavern.

Carlos curled his fingers around the waistband of Logan's boxers, tugging the material down until it lay piled on the floor. The smart boy sighed as the cooler air hit his bare member but that was soon replaced by a warmth as Carlos wrapped his hand around his length, pumping him slowly at first but quickly increasing the pace. Logan could feel his orgasm building but didn't want it to end yet.

"Carlos stop, I don't wanna cum yet," Logan moaned, body sagging as the tan boy removed his hand from his cock.

Taking a step back, Carlos popped the button of his trouser, not bothering the pull the zipper down as he shoved both his trousers and boxers down his leg, finally free from the constricting material. Pressing his knee between Logan's legs, the Latino spread them as far as they would go revealing Logan's pinkish hole to him.

"Suck," He commanded placing two fingers on Logan's bottom lip. The smart boy eagerly sucked the digits into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tips.

When Kendall was certain his fingers were coated enough, he pulled them out of James' mouth, trailing them down the tall boys' body until he reached his hole.

"You ready," The blonde questioned, finger resting lightly against James' entrance.

Not bothering to respond, the brunette pushed his hips down, engulfing Kendall's finger, face scrunching in slight discomfort. The blonde rubbed his spare hand soothingly against James' thigh, smiling softly as the pretty boy opened his eyes slowly. Once his finger was fully buried inside James, Kendall wiggled it, feeling the muscles loosen slowly. Thrusting his finger in and out of the tall boy, Kendall watched as he bucked his hips back, desperate to feel more of the blonde in him.

Sliding his finger out of the tight hole, Kendall quickly pressed two back in, movements slow as James tensed above him. When he felt the brunette relax slightly, the blonde began a scissoring motion, fingers curling in an attempt to find that one spot.

"Kendall more," James moaned, body thrusting back onto the shorter boys' fingers.

Removing his fingers from the brunette, Kendall kissed away the whine of protest as he gripped the tall boys' hips, positioning him over his cock.

"Kendall," James whined when he felt the head of the blonde's cock brush his entrance. The blonde tightened his grip on James' hips at hearing the pretty boy moan his name like that.

"Please Kendall," James moaned, attempting to force his hips down.

That was enough for Kendall and he white knuckled the taller boys' hips before thrusting him down on his leaking member. The brunette screamed as he was stretched more than the blonde's fingers had prepared him for.

Hearing a scream, Logan turned his attention away from sucking Carlos' fingers to watch James slowly lower himself onto Kendall's dick. The Latino noticed where the smart boys' attention was and quickly drew his fingers out of Logan's mouth before lowering them between his spread legs. Making sure the pale boys' attention was still on Kendall and James; the tan boy pressed a finger slowly into Logan, watching as the geniuses' mouth went slack. Waiting until the constricting muscles relaxed around his digit, Carlos began to thrust his finger in and out, making small concentric circles as he did.

Soon enough, the smart boy was bucking his hips up in an attempt to push Carlos' finger deeper. Pressing another finger into the boy below him, Carlos spared a quick glance at the other two, a smile appearing across his face as he watched James lean his head against Kendall's.

"Carlos," Logan's voice brought his attention back to the situation at hand and when he looked down to see the smart boy fucking himself on his fingers, he realised he must of pressed against the pale boy's prostate.

Removing his fingers from Logan, smiling at the whine of protest the pale boy let out. Spitting in his hand, the Latino slicked up his aching member before slowly pressing into the smart boy. The genius' face scrunched up in discomfort as he was stretched further than he had ever been before. Leaning forward, Carlos placed soft kisses along the pale boys' collarbone as he continued to push in. Once he was buried to the hilt, Carlos paused allowing Logan to get used to the length inside him.

When James was fully seated in his lap, Kendall rubbed soothing circles into his back, allowing the pretty boy to get used to the intrusion. Soon enough James' breathing returned to normal and his insides relaxed around Kendall's cock, engulfing the length like a glove. Looking at the blonde, James nodded, signalling he was ready for him to move.

Raising himself up, the pretty boy slowly dropped back down, moaning as he felt Kendall's cock pulsing within him. Sparks of pleasure shot through his body as the shorter boy wrapped a hand around his shaft, pumping him as the brunette continued his slow pace. James soon increased the pace, bouncing in the blondes' lap, breathy moans spilling past his parted lips. It took all of Kendall's restraint to stop himself thrusting up into the tight heat that was James but when he heard a broken moan that sounded suspiciously like his name, he lost all restraint.

Gripping the brunette' hips tightly, Kendall thrust up, moaning as the pretty boys' insides clenched tightly around his length. Their movements were slow and choppy but they soon found a pace that suited them perfectly, the blonde thrusting up when the tall boy thrust down. Their lips were only inches apart, the pair swallowing the others' moans.

Feeling Logan's insides relax around his shaft, Carlos slowly pulled back before pushing back in, eyes searching the smart boys' face for any sign of pain. Repeating his actions, the Latino watched as Logan threw his head back against the desk, eyes fluttering closed, a broken moan reverberating in the back of his throat.

"Carlos, faster," The pale boy moaned, hips thrusting up to meet Carlos'.

Complying with the genius' request, the tan boy pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside Logan before swiftly pushing back, moaning as the pale boys' insides clenched sporadically around his length. Gripping Logan's hips tight enough to bruise, the Latino picked up his pace, slamming repeatedly into the boy below him.

Dragging his eyes away from the beauty below him, Carlos snuck a look at Kendall and James, hips snapping forward of their own accord as he watched the tall boy bounce on the blondes' dick. A moan from below him made Carlos turn his attention back to what his body was doing and that's when he realised that he was snapping his hips back and forward with a force he didn't think Logan would enjoy but it was obvious the smart boy was by the way his back was arching off the desk, Carlos' name spilling from his lips repeatedly.

"Ngh," James and Logan moaned simultaneously as their respective partners hit their sweet spots dead on. It was obvious if they kept pressing against that one spot, it wouldn't be long until they came.

Gripping Kendall's shoulders, James began to bounce quicker and harder on his cock; eyes scrunched shut as pleasure continuously racked his body. Moving his hand from the blondes' shoulder, the pretty boy wrapped it around his length, groaning when he felt Kendall slap it away but that soon changed into a moan when Kendall wrapped his own hand around the brunette's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. The dual sensations were too much for James and with one final hit to his prostate the tall boy released, crying out Kendall's name as ribbon after ribbon of cum shot from his aching length, covering the shorter boys' stomach.

Feeling James' cum cooling against his stomach and the pretty boys' muscles clenching around his shaft was too much for Kendall and with one final thrust up, the blonde came, moaning the brunette's name as he coated his insides with his seed. Both boys were panting heavily as they came down from their orgasmic highs, James' head resting against Kendall's shoulder.

Ramming repeatedly against Logan's prostate, Carlos could feel his orgasm slowly approaching and leaned forward wrapping a hand around the pale boys' length. He took a moment to admire the contrast of their skin before he began to pump in time with his thrusts, movements growing sloppy as his orgasm built.

"CARLOS" Logan came with a shout, back arching off the desk as he covered the Latino's hand and his stomach with his cum.

Watching Logan come undone in front of him was enough to push Carlos over the edge, thrusting one final time as he came, covering the smart boys' insides with his essence, Logan's name leaving his lips in nothing more than a whisper.

The room was filled with the sound of harsh breathing as the four of them returned to their normal breathing patterns. Carlos was the first to move, slowly pulling out of Logan before climbing onto the desk next to him, legs aching from standing so much. The pale boy snuggled as close as possible, revelling in the warmth that radiated from the Latino's body. Smiling down at the boy next to him, the tan boy wrapped his arms tightly around Logan's waist, enjoying the time they had before the inevitable happened.

"Carlos?" Logan's voice was timid, throat scratched and slightly sore from his previous activities.

"Yeah Logie," Carlos said, attempting to hide his sigh but the smart boy caught onto it. Wriggling until he was laid on his side, the pale boy looked down at the Latino, a million questions and emotions running through his eyes.

"What was this?" The smart boy questioned, his hand rubbing circles into Carlos' stomach.

"I'm not going to lie, I've wanted this for a while and I want nothing more than to stay like this with you forever." That was one thing about Carlos, he was always truthful.

Logan was taken aback by Carlos' words. He had to admit, lying in the tan boys' arms was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced and instead of weighing up the pros and cons, Logan decided that he wanted to stay like they were at the moment forever as well. Realising he hadn't answered the small boy yet, Logan looked down into Carlos' eyes, a soft smile spreading across his features as he drank in the love radiating from the brown orbs.

"I want to stay like this forever as well," Logan admitted, heart fluttering as the Latino flashed him a bright smile.

"What does this make us, Boyfriends?" Carlos asked, his hand resting lightly against Logan's.

"Boyfriends," Logan confirmed, leaning down to peck the tan boy on the lips.

Hearing the conversation between Carlos and Logan brought Kendall and James back to realisation of what had just happened. James kept his head pressed against the blonde's shoulder not wanting this feeling to end so soon.

"James" Kendall's voice was small, something that was not considered normal for the blonde.

Pulling back the pretty boy was met by the sight of Kendall's green eyes, a mixture of emotions dancing through the orbs.

"Yeah, I know Kendall this was a mistake, you're not gay and happy with Jo." James was rambling, tears blurring his vision.

"Wait, I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that I've never felt like this about another boy, but with you it feels right. I guess I better have a chat with Jo today," Kendall smiled but that quickly changed into a frown when he realised that James was repeating the action.

"What are you saying Kendall," James was confused, a myriad of thoughts and emotions swirling through his mind.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you, it will have to go slow but it'll be fine as long as I have you," The blonde brought a hand up to caress the tall boys' cheek, smiling as James leant into the touch.

The pretty boy said nothing just leant forward and captured Kendall's lips in what would be the first of many sweet yet passionate kisses.

**Author's note: I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to post but I hope that the fic made up for it. **

**I apologise now if the sex wasn't up to my usual standard. This was probably one of the hardest sex scenes I've written. **

**I personally like the image of Kendall in the uniform but then that's my bias. Who was your favourite?**

**I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any requests PM me. **

**Please review and let me know how I did. *runs and hides in the corner* **


	3. A Normal Day Off

**OT4**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**First off thank you for all the help picking the next chapter. If it wasn't for your help I don't think I would've ever updated this. Secondly I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I lost all inspiration after the last chapter and when it did come back, I had a lot of other fics to write But enough of me rambling, here's the next chapter. **

**A Normal Day Off- Carlos spends a normal day off with his boyfriend's. Established OT4. **

Kendall groaned as the morning sun crept past his closed lids, his body instinctively turning away from the interruption. Twisting his body underneath the covers, Kendall was suddenly met by some sort of resistance. Cracking open an eye, the blonde took in the glorious view that was Logan sleeping. The smart boy's hair was plastered across his forehead, dark chocolate eyes hidden by pale lids. Plump lips pursed as Logan rolled onto his back, arms flinging to the side, one almost hitting Kendall in the face.

Kendall took the arm aimed at his head as a signal to stop studying the slumbering boy next to him. Resting his head on the same pillow as Logan's, Kendall let last night's events play through his head. Images of a sweaty exhausted Logan lay sprawled across the floor of dance studio flashed through his mind. It had evoked something in the leader and from then on he couldn't wait to have the smart boy pinned against the door of their shared bedroom, his mouth leaving a trail of angry purple marks across his pale skin.

And that's just what he had done. As soon as they had bid James and Carlos Goodnight and shut their door, Kendall had Logan pinned against the wood, his mouth working its way down the genius' body. The rest of the night was slightly blurred, quick flashes of Logan's head bobbing between his legs, his fingers working the pale boy open, Logan bouncing in his lap, moaning louder everytime Kendall's cock hit his prostate, flickering through Kendall's mind. Even though it was a blur, Kendall could feel a contented smile spreading across his features, his eyes never leaving Logan's face.

"Stop staring at me," Logan's sleep laden voice broke Kendall out of his trance.

Letting his eyes flicker up to Logan's eyes, the blonde felt his smile grow as he looked into the warm chocolate eyes he loved. It was no secret that Kendall had a habit or as some would call it an obsession with watching the others sleep. It didn't bother Carlos, James or Logan, all three of them knowing it was just way of Kendall expressing his emotions. See whenever one of them would catch the blonde leader watching them sleep, it wouldn't bother them; his emerald green eyes would hold nothing but love and affection. It was just something Kendall couldn't help doing.

The leader's smile was sheepish as he watched Logan stretch, his eyes slipping shut for the briefest moment. When they reopened, they shot straight over to meet Kendall's, a sleepy smile tilting Logan's lips up, the dimples Kendall loved prominent against his creamy skin. Turning his body onto its side, Logan lay parallel to Kendall, nothing but warmth share between the pair.

Logan was the first to move, his head swivelling to look over at their silent alarm clock. 8:30am stood out in bright red, the light bright to Logan's still sensitive eyes. Rolling back over to face Kendall, Logan smiled softly, his way of telling Kendall that their time like this was over.

"Do we have to get up?" Kendall moaned, his eyes slipping shut as he buried his head into the pillow.

"Unfortunately yes but at least we have the day off." Logan placed a hand on Kendall's arm, causing the blonde to lift his head away from the material.

"I forgot about that," Kendall replied his smile reappearing, "What are we doing today then?"

"Well it won't be that" He replied, giggling lightly as a hand made its way over to press against his waist.

"Aww, why not?" Kendall pouted his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Because you got enough of that last night."

"Yeah sorry about that," Kendall's eyes lingered on Logan's neck where a larger than usual mark stood out in stark contrast to the boy's pale skin.

Logan just shook his head and leant forward to press his lips softly against Kendall's. When the blonde attempted to deepen the kiss, the pale boy pulled away with a smirk, ignoring the whimper of protest as he climbed out of bed. Stopping at the bedroom door, Logan turned to look over at Kendall, eyes raking over the taller teens figure as he lay under the covers.

"Go shower while I make breakfast and then we'll talk" Logan said, smiling when Kendall's head rose off the pillow.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" The blonde questioned. Logan nodded in response, his smile growing when Kendall made a show of throwing off the covers and running to the bathroom, flashing Logan a view of his ass on the way.

Shaking his head at his lover's actions, Logan turned and headed towards the kitchen. It was only when he reached the living room did Logan remember that he was naked. Just as he was about dart back to the bedroom, he remembered that Mama Knight were gone for the week on some sort of spa trip.

Knowing that the other three were going to take advantage of Mama Knight not being there by doing things that their guardian would disapprove off, Logan decided it was okay to walk around naked as the day he was born. Stepping into the kitchen, the smart boy shivered as the cooler air hit his fully exposed skin. As he collected the necessary ingredients and equipment to make Kendall's favourite breakfast, Logan couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable about being naked.

Quickly pushing his insecurities to the side, Logan began the task of making breakfast, keeping one ear open to see if James and Carlos would joining them. As the pan began to heat up, Logan instinctively used one hand to cover his manhood, flushing scarlet as he heard a familiar laugh from behind him.

Spinning around with the spatula in his hand, Logan felt his blush deepen as Kendall's eyes travelled over his body. The blonde's eyes were hungry as they reached the hand covering himself and Logan knew it wasn't for what was cooking in the pan. Turning away from Kendall's gaze, Logan flipped the pancake over, keeping his back to blonde as he moved it to a plate. It stayed like this as Logan continued to cook, a somewhat awkward silence filling the room.

"Don't bother making any for James and Carlos, they're still asleep, looks like they had a busy night," Kendall's voice broke through the silence and Logan was sure if he turned to look at the taller teen he would of seen a raised eyebrow as he finished the sentence.

Once two plates were piled with the warm, gooey pancakes, Logan turned back towards Kendall. Making his way over to the other boy, Logan kept his eyes to the floor, wishing that he had something to cover his exposed length with. He knew he shouldn't be worried about what Kendall thought of it, the taller one always telling him how beautiful he was.

Placing the plate in front of Kendall, Logan didn't speak as he slid into the adjacent seat. Sinking his fork into the food before him, the smart boy waited for Kendall's reaction before starting.

"Fuck Logan, these are amazing as usual." Kendall's outburst made Logan chuckle, the fork that once hung in midair now engulfed between his lips.

Chewing the food in his mouth, the pale boy let the warm melted chocolate chips melt on his tongue. The taste was superb but would always be beaten by another or three to be honest. Those tastes were of his boyfriend's whether it be their mouths when they kissed, or their skin beneath his tongue, or their cum making its way down his throat. Logan would always love those tastes no matter what, food always coming second best.

Looking over at his boyfriend, Logan bit back his laughter as he took in the half empty plate in front of the blonde. Kendall was quick to raise his eyes from his food, one eyebrow rising as he noticed Logan staring.

"So what we doing today then?" Kendall questioned his mouth full.

"Well I'm going to the library to pick up some books and I would ask you to join me but I know how much you hate it" Logan replied, hoping that Kendall picked up the sarcasm in his voice.

The blonde obviously did because he smirked as much as he could with a rapidly filling mouth.

"I think I'll go hang at the pool while you do that, then you can come join me," The last part came out as a question and Kendall slowly swallowed his mouthful as he waited for Logan's answer.

"Of course I will." Logan replied moving to place his plate in the sink.

Stopping to give Kendall a quick peck on the lips, Logan made his way to their shared bedroom, squeaking as he felt the blonde's hand swat his bare ass. Stepping into the room, Logan quickly shut the door behind him. Looking down at himself, the pale boy wasn't surprised to find himself half hard. Ever since the four of them had gotten together, Logan found that he got aroused easily and obviously the smack to his ass was another one of those times when he couldn't control himself.

Moving slowly, Logan made his way into the adjoining bathroom. Stepping into the shower, the smart boy waited for the water to get to the temperature he preferred before he stepped under the spray. Running his hands through his now wet hair, Logan reached for the shampoo, lathering the cool liquid between his hands.

Once he had finished washing his hair, Logan moved onto his body. He managed to bite back his shriek of horror as he ran a hand down his abs, feeling a few remnants of last night dried on his abdomen. Quickly grabbing the shower gel, Logan began to scrub his stomach off, reminding himself to kill Kendall when he got out of the shower.

When he was happy with how clean he was Logan stepped under the spray once again, his hands working over his body as he washed away the suds. However when he reached his crotch, he mentally cursed himself. His cock was still half hard and rapidly growing as he continued to run his hands over his body.

Taking a breath, Logan reached down and fisted his member, pumping a few times until he was fully hard. Letting last night replay in his head made Logan tug harder on the rigid column of flesh between his fingers. As he remembered Kendall slowly opening him up last night, the smart boy felt his orgasm growing closer with every pump of his hand.

A moan tore itself from the back of his throat as he tightened his grip around the head of his length, his orgasm crashing through him. Watching as strings of white liquid covered his hand and the shower wall, Logan let himself relax, chest heaving as his release washed over him. Cupping his hands under the spray, Logan made quick work of washing away any sign of his recent release from the wall, his hand quickly following suit.

Stepping under the spray once again, Logan lets his hands move over his body quickly for a final time. Turning off the shower, the pale boy wrapped a towel tightly around his hips, his limbs lax as moved out towards the bedroom.

Stepping in front of his dresser, Logan selected a fresh pair of boxers, dropping the towel before pulling them up his legs. Moving to stand in front of his wardrobe, the smart boy tried to select an outfit that would be suitable for both the library and the pool. Wow, all that time he spent with James was turning him into the beauty obsessed boy.

Logan finally decided on a loose white t-shirt with loose light blue jeans. Slipping his feet into a pair of worn shoes, the smart boy moved back into the bathroom to work on his hair. Rubbing a miniscule amount of gel between his fingers, Logan slipped his fingers into his hair, styling into his usual faux hawk style.

Giving himself a final once over in the mirror, the genius quickly made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room. He was greeted by the sight of Kendall sprawled across the bright orange couch, his dirty blonde bangs covering his eyes. Clearing his throat, Logan suppressed the urge to laugh as Kendall jumped his legs falling off the sofa.

"Ready to go?"Logan asked as he picked up his wallet.

"Yeah but we're going different places remember." Kendall heaved his larger frame of the sofa none the less, eyes tracking every move Logan made.

"We are but it doesn't mean you can't walk me to the door," Logan smiled as Kendall rushed towards him.

The smart boy smiled as Kendall wound an arm around his waist. Out of the four of them, Kendall was the most romantic and Logan hoped that letting Kendall escort to the door would partly make up for the fact that he was going AWOL for a while. Allowing Kendall to guide him to the elevator, Logan hoped that James and Carlos would be up soon to keep the blonde company.

The ride to the lobby was silent, Logan mentally checking that he had his library ticket while Kendall planned how he was going to spend the time without Logan by his side. As soon as the doors opened, Kendall tightened his grip on the smaller teen, manoeuvring him around the clumps of teens hanging around the lobby.

Kendall was first to stop when they reached the doors, Logan pausing when he realized that Kendall had stopped. Turning to face the blonde, Logan noticed the slight pout pushing Kendall's bottom lip out. Stepping close to the taller teen, Logan wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's waist, burying his head in his chest.

He could understand why the blonde was acting like this. It killed any of them to be apart for long period's time and was one of the main reasons that they could always be found in pairs or as a foursome. Raising his head from where it rested against Kendall's chest, Logan looked up into the bright emerald orbs he loved. However they looked different than they did earlier, gone was the mischievous spark replaced by a sadness and longing even though Logan was still wrapped securely in his embrace.

Raising himself up slightly, Logan pressed his lips softly against Kendall's. The blonde was quick to respond, his lips instantly melding to fit Logan's. A swipe of his tongue brought Kendall easy access to the inside of Logan's mouth and he wasted no time in pressing against everyone of the genius' sensitive spots.

A small moan resonated in Logan's chest and he squeaked in embarrassment, his hands moving to push Kendall back a step. Their lips disconnected with a small almost inaudible pop and Logan flushed scarlet when he realized that half the occupants of the lobby had watched their lip lock.

"I'll see you later," Kendall's voice brought him back to reality.

Looking up into those saddened eyes, Logan nodded once in confirmation. He planned on making his trip to the library quick but then again whenever he had said that before he always ended up spending more time than necessary wandering around the stacks.

"I'll be back in a bit and I'll come straight out to the pool to be with you," Logan hoped his words soothed the blonde and when he saw some of the sadness drop from the dazzling orbs he knew it had worked.

Leaning up once more he pressed his lips to Kendall's, pulling away before the taller of the two could deepen it. Squeezing his arms; which remained around Kendall's waist, Logan rested his head against Kendall's chest, his heartbeat lulling him into a sense of calm. Pulling back completely, Logan stared at the ground for a few seconds before lifting his gaze to meet the blonde's.

"I love you," Logan spoke quietly, his declaration for Kendall's ears and his alone.

"I love you too," Kendall smiled softly making Logan's heart fill with love.

Kendall leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Logan's temple before turning and sauntering off towards the pool. He turned around quickly when he reached the entrance to the pool, his hand lifting into a wave as his lips tilted up into a smile that made Logan's stomach flutter. The smart boy slowly returned the sentiment before turning and heading off in the direction of his destination.

James stirred, his eyes slowly yet surely fluttering open. What he thought was the early morning sun was filtering through the curtains but when he turned his head to glance at the alarm clock, James realized that is was more like the mid morning sun. He attempted to lift his arm but a dead weight held it tightly against the pillow.

Glancing to his left, James couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he took in the sleeping form next to him. The newly identified mid morning sun highlighted Carlos' rich caramel skin, his muscles rippling beneath the surface everytime he moved. The Latino was laying flat on his stomach, James' now dead arm resting in the crook of his neck.

Carlos' face was turned away from James but the pretty boy knew that it was one of the three most glorious sights he had ever seen. Warm and mischievous brown eyes were hidden from James' view, Carlos' eyelashes lying gently against the soft skin of his cheek. The tan boy's nose would wriggle every now and again as he dreamed, his plump lips forming an 'o' of surprise everytime something happened in whatever dream he was having.

The covers lay against James' hips which meant they rested against the small of Carlos' back, the brunette wanting nothing more than to follow the curve of his lover's back with his mouth. Glancing over at the clock once more, James decided that it was time to get up, especially if he wanted to have time to spend with Carlos after his meticulous styling routine.

Jiggling his arm under Carlos' head, the tall boy slowly worked it out from under the dead weight of his sleeping boyfriend's body. Using his feet to kick the covers off his legs, James stretched his large frame out, working out the kinks he gained while asleep. Now that his body was fully functional, the pretty boy slowly made his way over to the open door of their bathroom. Turning back quickly to glance at a still sleeping Carlos, James smiled to himself before shutting the door.

Giving himself a once over in the mirror, James was surprised to see that he was wearing the boxers he had been yesterday. For some reason part of his brain kept screaming at him that he and Carlos had sex last night, but his boxers were an obvious sign that they hadn't. And that's when it all came flooding back.

After hearing Logan and Kendall's activities when they had arrived home from rehearsals had quickly made both James and Carlos hard. It was now that the tall boy remembered Carlos knelt between his spread legs that perfect mouth of his engulfing James' cock in a wet heat. Images of his hand followed by his mouth working its way over Carlos' cock flashed through his mind.

Now that he had worked out the non mystery of why he was wearing yesterday's boxers still, James turned towards the shower and turned the spray on. Gripping the waistband of his boxers, James yanked the material down and off his legs, throwing them over to the ever growing pile of his and Carlos' dirty clothes.

Running his hand under the spray and finding it to his liking, James eased himself under the water. Pushing his hair back from his face in preparation of being washed, the pretty boy was just about to reach for his Cuda shampoo when he spotted a pink bottle in the shower rack. Gripping the bottle as tightly as he could, James turned it so he could read the label. The label wasn't much more than a giant picture of some strawberries in a non descript background with the fact that the liquid held captive in the bottle was strawberry scented.

James looked over at the shower rack to find no other shampoo except his own in the shower rack. His mind kicked into overdrive; well as much as it could after only being awake for ten minutes. This must be why Carlos now always smelt faintly of strawberries, the scent engraining itself onto James' brain.

Putting the bottle back in its rightful place, James grabbed his own special brand of shampoo and began the important task of washing his precious hair. Once the liquid had become a brilliant foam that covered the top of his head, James stood under the stream of water, his fingers working away any leftover suds. Now that his hair had been cleansed, the pretty boy set to work on washing the bronzed and toned perfection that was his body.

Running his hands over the sculpted lines that divided his abs, James allowed the soap to run through his fingers. For some reason, the brunette had always loved the feel of his fingers running over his skin, moving lower and lower. It had only increased when the other's had admitted how they felt, their bond growing stronger. In the relationship James was the exhibitionist always having to make a show of removing his clothes in front of the others. He knew it always made them hard and wanting but also it sparked something in James, which always made his moves slower and somewhat more sensual.

Stepping back under the spray, James shook all his thoughts away. Gustavo had given them the day off today and James would be damned if he was going to spend it contemplating his turn ons. Shutting the shower off, the pretty boy reached blindly for the towel that always hung on the rack. Feeling the soft material against his fingers, James yanked it off the bar and around his hips. Stepping out of the shower, the tall boy reached for a smaller towel, drying the ends of his hair as he made his way back into the bedroom.

Carlos was in the same position James had left him in with only one difference. The covers which had been stretched over the tan boy's lower back when James woke were now resting against the back of his knees, his pert ass standing out in stark contrast to the white sheet below him. The rhythmic rise and fall of the Latino's back informed James that the smaller boy would remain asleep for some time. Unless James decided to do something about it.

Slinking over to Carlos' side of the bed, James leant down until he was eye level with one of those perfect tan cheeks. Lifting his hand back, James quickly brought it down against the soft skin on Carlos' ass.

"What the hell" Carlos jerked awake, his body twisting away from the source of pain.

James made a soothing sound in the back of his throat, his hand moving to press softly against the now red mark adorning the caramel skin. Newly alerted brown eyes flickered towards him, narrowing as it followed the path of James' arm.

"Really James," Carlos meant to use the same tone Logan did when he was reprimanding the taller boy but his voice came out sounding whiny and childlike.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," James' smile was sheepish, his hazel eyes losing some of the mischief they previously held.

Carlos sighed, "It's alright but couldn't you of maybe bit me instead, probably less painful than what you did," The Latino was rambling now, the look in James' eyes sending shivers down his spine.

The pretty boy didn't say a word, just leant down until Carlos could feel his breath tickling the skin of his cheek. What would have before been a yelp of pain was one of surprise that quickly turned into a moan as James bit the soft skin, his tongue quickly lapping at the reddened skin. The pretty boy kissed Carlos' cheek one final time before pulling away, a grin rivalling that of the Cheshire Cat's etched over his face.

"Happy now?" He questioned, the smile never leaving his face.

The tan boy didn't answer just wrapped his free hand around James' neck and pulled the pretty boy closer. James didn't fight it when Carlos fit their lips together, just brought the hand that had been resting against the small of Carlos' back up to cradle the smaller boy's neck. Taking charge of the kiss James let his tongue swipe along Carlos' bottom lip, groaning in pleasure when he felt the tan boy's lips automatically part.

Their tongues clashed in a fight for dominance, Carlos taking the upper hand for the briefest of moments. That was until James flicked his tongue against the roof of Carlos, heat sparking through his veins when the Latino moaned, the sound swallowed by the kiss. Letting his tongue flick over the smaller teen's sensitive spots, James could feel his cock hardening against the soft material of his towel.

Even though every part of him screamed for him not to stop, James managed to rein in some of his self control and pulled away. Carlos whined when their lips parted, soon turning into a pout when James didn't automatically reattach their lips.

"Come on, get up. We've got the day off, what do you wanna do?" James stood, hoping that Carlos wouldn't notice the tent starting to form under his towel.

Turning his back on the Latino, James began what was usually the long and intensive search through his wardrobe for the perfect outfit. However because they had the day off James gave his large collection of clothes a quick glance over before he grabbed a black tank top. Pulling the top over his head, the brunette made his way over to the dresser, pulling out a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of sweatpants.

"Cartoons." Carlos' voice made James jump, the tall boy suddenly realizing his lover hadn't given him an answer to his previous question.

"Huh?" James turned to look over at Carlos, his eyes immediately moving to the floor when he spotted that Carlos had turned over onto his back. The tall teen could feel his cock hardening further and it took every inch of his willpower to make him turn back around.

"Let's stay in and watch cartoons all day" Carlos sounded excited at the prospect of doing nothing but watching his favourite characters all day and James didn't have the heart to change the plans.

Now fully dressed, the pretty boy turned around and flashed Carlos that award winning smile. However it was quickly replaced by a blush when Carlos announced that he thought James looked even more beautiful than he normally did. The brunette couldn't work out what was so beautiful about him today. He wore a blank tank top and sweats and his hair hadn't even been touched except for the small bit of towel drying he had done.

Smiling shyly at Carlos, the tall boy quickly left the room, taking note that Logan and Kendall were already up and out for the day. Popping two corndogs into the microwave for Carlos' breakfast, James slid two slices of bread into the toaster, his body automatically moving to fill two glasses with apple juice.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around James' waist as he waited for the microwave to finish its countdown. Without turning his head, the brunette knew it was Carlos, the strawberry shampoo he found in the shower, emanating from the boy behind him. When the microwave beeped, James popped the door open, the smell of corndogs invading his senses. He heard what he thought was a muffled 'yum' from behind him but didn't press to find out. Placing the two corndogs on a plate, James swivelled his body in Carlos' grip, the plate remaining in his hand.

"Oooh," Carlos' eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas, hands moving towards the plate.

When he was sure the small boy wasn't about to break yet another one of Mama Knight's plates, James turned back to his toast which had just appeared at the top of the toaster once again. Spreading a thin knob of butter along the bread, James gathered his plate and the two glasses of apple juice before turning his attention back to Carlos.

The Latino sat on the couch, a corndog gripped tightly in one hand as he watched SpongeBob and Patrick run around the screen on their latest adventure. Making his way over to join the tan boy, James watched as Carlos shuffled forward from his original position. Setting the glasses on the table, James settled himself behind Carlos, smiling as the boy eased back against his chest.

The pair ate in relative silence, Carlos' occasional laugh the only sound throughout the whole apartment. It didn't take James long to finish his toast, setting the plate to the side before reaching forward and adding Carlos' plate to it. Wrapping an arm around his small lover's waist, James relaxed back against the cushions, his eyes locked on the TV but not really taking in the action that rolled across the screen.

What James thought was one episode of SpongeBob turned out to be a marathon and by the fifth episode; James was starting to get bored. Carlos on the other hand loved it, his carefree laugh echoing throughout the apartment. Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around Carlos' waist, James brought his other hand up to play with the hem of Carlos' shirt.

The smaller teen fidgeted under the touch, his attention remaining on the TV. James attached his lips to a patch of soft skin under Carlos' jaw while his fingers flitted under the thin material of Carlos' shirt. The Latino squirmed in James' grasp, his head lolling back against the pretty boy's shoulder, giving James more access to that amazingly soft skin he loved.

Letting his teeth graze over a particularly sensitive spot, James smirked against the tan skin when Carlos let a moan. Skimming his fingers over Carlos' abs, the brunette revelled in the way the small boy's back arched, a moan slipping past his now parted lips. However before he could go any further, the tan boy wriggled out of his grasp, turning on his knees to face James.

"What are you doing?" Carlos questioned

"I'm bored," James' reply was simple his eyes running up and down Carlos' body.

The small teen didn't answer, just started to turn his body back around. However James was quicker, his slender fingers wrapping themselves around Carlos' wrist.

"Make me unbored" James commanded, his eyes now holding a mischievous glint.

"How do I do that?" Carlos asked, innocence radiating from his body.

"I'm sure you can find a way Carlitos." James replied with a wink. It wasn't hard to notice the shudder that ran through the Latino's body.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Carlos made the first move. Bracing a hand on James' shoulder, the tan boy leant forward until his lips were an inch away from the pretty boy's. James wrapped a hand around Carlos' neck and brought their lips together. What Carlos thought would be a quick kiss to cure some of the taller boy's boredom soon turned into a battle for dominance, which James won.

Sliding a hand up and under the back of Carlos' t-shirt, James felt the muscles ripple and tense under the caramel skin. The taller teen brought his free hand up to grip Carlos' hip as his tongue swirled around the inside of Carlos' mouth. The small boy moaned, the sound swallowed by the kiss, his other hand now bracing itself against James' shoulder.

SpongeBob continued to play behind the Latino, James coming up with a plan to keep Carlos' attention away from the yellow sponge. Running his hand down from Carlos' hip, James cupped the small boy's crotch, his thumb rubbing over the rapidly growing bulge under the denim.

"J…J…James," Carlos panted his hips rocking into the taller boy's touched.

James had a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat's when he looked up at Carlos.

Logan couldn't stop the smile that spread across his features when he stepped out of the lobby and into the pool area. Kendall sat comfortably one of the Palmwoods' many sun loungers, arms resting behind his head. On the table next to the blonde sat two smoothies. One pink which was Kendall's favourite and one blue, which just happened to be Logan's favourite. Hefting the small pile of books that rested in the crook of his elbow, Logan made his way over to his boyfriend.

"Hey," Logan spoke softly as not to startle the blonde, placing his books on the table.

Kendall cracked one of his closed eyes open, a wide smile spreading across his face when he saw who was stood in front of him. The taller boy didn't say a word, just reached out to grip Logan's wrist and dragged him down onto his lap. Logan couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face when he was seated in his lover's lap, head moving to rest against Kendall's shoulder.

Logan let his eyes slip shut as he felt Kendall's hand rubbing soothing circles into his side. Suddenly he felt Kendall nudge him and when he opened his eyes, the blue smoothie hovered in front of his face. Taking the offered drink, Logan let his eyes flit up to the blonde's face. Kendall's eyes were staring down at him, the green orbs shining in the sunlight.

"Thanks," Logan said, lifting his head up to place a soft peck to Kendall's lips.

The blonde mumbled something against Logan's lips, his hand moving to cup Logan's cheek. It was obvious that Kendall wanted more than just a quick peck on the lips, so the smart boy didn't fight it when Kendall pushed his tongue past Logan's lips. The hand that been rubbing his side slowly ran down his back, stopping when it reached the waistband of his jeans.

Logan felt his cock harden when Kendall slide a finger under the material, a shift of his hips informing the pale boy that Kendall too was growing hard. Swivelling his hips, Logan heard Kendall groan into the kiss, his teeth nipping at Logan's bottom lip. The smart boy managed to hold back his own moan, hips repeating the motion once more.

"Fuck Logie," Kendall panted as he parted from the kiss. The pale boy smiled, enjoying the fact he could reduce Kendall to a moaning wreck in minutes.

Logan changed his smile into a smirk, lips moving to run along the line of Kendall's jaw, teeth grazing against the skin every now and again.

"Apartment now," Kendall growled in Logan's ear, making the genius shiver.

Jumping off of Kendall's lap, Logan held his hand out to help the blonde off the sun lounger. Once their fingers were laced together, Kendall took charge, practically dragging Logan towards the elevator. When he reached the metal doors, the tall boy reached over and jabbed impatiently at the button. Logan heard the blonde sigh with relief when the doors opened to reveal an empty cart. Tightening his grip on Logan's hand, Kendall quickly dragged Logan into the enclosed space, jabbing the button for the second floor on the way in.

As soon as the elevator doors shut behind them, Logan found himself pinned against the wall, Kendall's lips making an insistent trail along his jaw. When the blonde finally connected their lips, Logan quickly parted his lips, moaning as Kendall's tongue invaded his mouth. Demanding hands gripped the smart boy's hips, the pressure in his jeans rapidly growing.

Logan threw his head back when Kendall rolled his hips forward, the taller teen's erection pressing against his own. Pleasure washed through the pale boy's body, a small almost girlish whimper slipping past Logan's now red and swollen lips. Kendall groaned at the sound, his lips attaching themselves to the genius' neck. Logan whimpered once again when he felt the blonde's teeth graze against his skin. His neck had always been a sensitive spot and the other's took full advantage of it. It wasn't strange for Logan's neck to be covered in at least a dozen vibrant purple marks, his lovers' unable to resist the creamy column of flesh.

A shiver ran down Logan's spine as he felt Kendall's tongue run over his neck, soothing the mark the blonde had obviously left behind in his wake. Fisting his hands in the material of Kendall's shirt, the pale boy attempted to roll his hips forward, his cock pressing tightly against the material of his jeans. Kendall however kept a tight grip on the other boy's lithe frame, pushing Logan further against the wall as his tongue left a hot trail along the shell of Logan's ear.

Rolling his hips forward, Kendall revelled in the way Logan's head lolled back against the wall, his back arching as he gained the friction he longed for. The blonde was just about to repeat the action when the ding of the elevator interrupted them, signalling that they had arrived on the second floor.

Loosening his grip on the smaller boy, Kendall waited until the doors slid open to finally let go of Logan. Pressing a chaste kiss to the smart boy's lips, Kendall used his long legs to stride off in the direction of the apartment; a now highly aroused Logan stumbling after.

When Logan reached the door to their apartment, he noticed Kendall leant cockily against the wooden frame. Making his way towards the door, the smart boy moved to reach around Kendall's body but soon found himself pinned against the wood. A pair of lips messily connected with his, Kendall's tongue poking at his bottom lip.

Hearing a scuffle of footsteps, Logan pressed his hands against Kendall's chest, applying more force when the blonde didn't budge. Finally releasing his grip on the pale boy, Kendall reached around Logan's shaking form to grasp the door knob. Twisting the metal in his hand, the tall boy let the door swing open, Logan's body turning instinctively as he entered the apartment.

The genius didn't hear the door shut behind him, Kendall appearing behind him. The apartment looked empty to Logan so when Kendall reached round and cupped the bulge in his jeans, putting pressure in the place he needed it the most, Logan didn't stop him. The pale boy thrust his hips forward as he felt Kendall's own erection press against his ass.

A flash of movement suddenly caught Logan's attention. James sat at the bottom of the swirly slide, naked as the day he was born. A caramel coloured face could just be seen as it bobbed up and down between the pretty boy's legs. The sound of the door shutting drew James' attention and he quickly looked back to see who it was.

"He...Ngh" James waved; his greeting cut off as Carlos grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Raising his eyes to see who James was talking to, Carlos spotted a very turned on Logan and Kendall. Pulling off James with an audible pop, Carlos jumped up to greet Logan and Kendall, forgetting he was also naked. Yeah Kendall and Logan had seen the Latino naked before but it still didn't stop their bodies reacting like they did.

There was a slight sweat covering the his caramel skin and when the genius and the leader got to Carlos' bottom half, they couldn't help but stare, a faint blush covering their cheeks as their erections pressed against the now tight confines of their clothes. The Latino looked at them in confusion; they'd seen each other naked numerous times so why were the others blushing.

And then he realized why, due to his and James extremely hot make out session which had led to him blowing the pretty boy, his cock stood to attention, pre cum sliding down his shaft. Letting his eyes roam over the other boys' bodies, he couldn't help but let his jaw hang slack. Kendall's hips thrust forward repetitively, grinding into Logan's ass as his hand rubbed over the smart boy's obvious erection. Logan's eyes fluttered shut every now and again, his mouth forming a soft 'o' as pleasure washed over his body.

Logan was the first to move, stepping out Kendall's hold and towards Carlos. When he reached the Latino, Logan wasted no time in wrapping a hand around the back of the smaller teen's neck and smashing their lips together. Carlos squeaked at the sudden pressure on his lips but quickly let his body meld against Logan's, a hand moving to grip his hip as their lips moved against one another.

Logan quickly swept his tongue along Carlos' bottom lip, wasting no time in creating a fight for dominance when the smaller teen's lips parted. The smart boy let Carlos control the kiss for a moment before taking over, his tongue pressing against everyone of Carlos' sensitive spots. Logan felt his cock throb as Carlos moaned into his kiss, two smaller almost inaudible moans echoing from the taller two behind them.

Feeling Carlos hand slink down from his hip to palm at the bulge in his jeans, Logan quickly broke the kiss, his lips attaching themselves to Carlos' neck. Alternating between sucking and nipping at the smooth skin, the smart boy eyed bright orange couch close by. Managing to pull himself away from the Latino's neck, Logan reluctantly grasped the hand that was moving steadily over his crotch. Lacing their fingers together, the pale boy led them over to the fluorescent piece of furniture.

When they reached the couch, Carlos moved to sit down but Logan placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. When the Latino looked at him, confusion etched across his faced, Logan smiled his crooked half smile. Stepping in front of Carlos, Logan let his body fall down onto the cushions, the material moulding to his body.

As the smart boy laid his arms across the back of the sofa , Carlos quickly straddled Logan. A gasp tore itself from Carlos' throat when he felt his bare member brush against the rough denim of Logan's jeans. Burying his head into the crook of Logan's neck, the Latino began to rock back and forth, tiny moans leaving his mouth and vibrating against the skin of Logan's neck.

The pale boy moaned, his hands moving to travel along the smooth planes of Carlos' back. Pulling back, Carlos let his hands rest on the genius' shoulders before running down the front of Logan's chest. Said boy's breath hitched as he felt Carlos' hands travelling down his covered abdomen, a finger dipping into his navel before resting at the hem of his shirt.

Looking up into Logan's eyes, Carlos searched for the answer to his unspoken question and when Logan nodded, he felt his heart soar. Curling his fingers around the hem of the smart boy's shirt, Carlos began to slowly pull it up, revealing Logan's creamy abs inch by inch. By the time he had reached Logan's nipple, Carlos had grown impatient and tugged the material the rest of the way up and over Logan's head, tossing it to some random corner of the room.

Hearing another sound which sounded suspiciously like a pair of trousers hitting the floor, Carlos turned his head to investigate. What he saw was breathtaking, Kendall had somehow managed to strip himself of both his shirt without anyone noticing. The blonde's swim trunks now sat pooled around his ankles revealing that Kendall had decided not to wear any underwear today. Carlos' eyes travelled hungrily over Kendall's body but his attention was quickly turned when he felt slender fingers wrapping themselves around his cock.

"It's my turn first" Logan's voice was low, sending a shiver down Carlos' spine.

Rocking into the fist wrapped around his length, Carlos leant forward and sealed their lips together once again. Lips parted almost immediately and tongues fought for dominance, a battle that Carlos quickly and happily lost. Feeling Logan's tongue massaging his own as well as the smart boy's hand on his cock was becoming too much for Carlos.

Pulling away from Logan, Carlos reached down and drew Logan's hand away from his length. Tightening his grip on the hand, Carlos brought it up to his lips, sucking two fingers into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tips, the Latino watched as Logan's eyes fluttered shut, his hips thrusting up.

Once the digits were covered in enough saliva, Carlos pulled them out of his mouth, leaving Logan to do the rest of the work. The pale boy quickly caught on though, trailing the now wet digits down along Carlos' body until they reached his entrance. Circling the tight ring of muscle, Logan watched with baited breath as Carlos tensed then relaxed.

Pushing his finger past the initial ring of muscle, Logan paused as he waited for the tan boy to relax, his free hand coming up to rub soothing circles along Carlos' thigh. When he felt Carlos' inner walls relax around his finger, Logan continued to push forward until his finger was buried to the hilt.

Moving the digit in concentric circles to open the boy above him up, Logan couldn't help but revel in the idea of preparing Carlos so that not only he but James and Kendall fucked him as well. Feeling the muscles start to relax, Logan halted his movements, pressing a second finger in next to the first.

Pushing the two in together, Logan watched as Carlos face scrunched up slightly, mouth falling open as he began a scissoring motion. Moving his fingers inside of the boy above him, Logan could feel the muscles relaxing against the intrusion, now all he had to do was find that spot. Curling his fingers, Logan began to thrust them in at a new angle, hoping to find that nub that turned Carlos into jelly.

"Fuck Logan," Carlos pushed back against the fingers as they continued to rub against his prostate, spark of pleasure licking through his body.

Smirking to himself, Logan rubbed against that spot once again, his cock throbbing as Carlos thrust his hips backwards. Deeming the smaller boy ready, Logan pulled his fingers back, enjoying the feel of Carlos' walls clenching around the digits in an attempt to keep the feeling of being filled.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Carlos' lips, Logan finished pulling back his fingers, choosing to ignore the whine of protest that Carlos let out. Placing his hands on the smaller teen's hips, Logan made a move to push Carlos off his lap.

"I have to take these off if you want more, He explained when Carlos looked at him.

The Latino seemed to be happy with the explanation, jumping off of Logan's lap, flashing the others a quick view of his pert ass. Logan stood, his hands moving to the fastening of his jeans but they were quickly slapped away, Carlos' hands taking over. The tan boy quickly popped the button of Logan's jeans, his fingers tugging insistently on the zipper. Once the fastening was free, Carlos wrapped his fingers around both the waistband of Logan's boxers and jeans, towing the material down his legs.

The smart boy shivered slightly as the cooler air hit his now fully exposed skin. However that was quickly replaced by a warm wet heat. Looking down Logan saw Carlos on his knees, lips sucking their way up Logan's leg. Knowing where Carlos was heading, Logan laced a finger through the raven locks below him and tugged, enjoying the way Carlos whimpered at the action.

Big brown eyes stared up at him, innocence shining through even with the position the Latino was in. Carlos rose slowly to his feet, deliberately placing a kiss to the head of Logan's cock when he passed it. When the tan boy was stood up fully, Logan eased his body back down among the cushions, Carlos immediately straddling his lap.

Spitting one hand, Logan reached down and fisted his cock, hips jerking off the sofa as he rubbed the moisture over his length. When he believed his length was covered enough, Logan somewhat gratefully uncurled his fingers from around the rigid column of flesh. However Carlos was quick to replace Logan's hand with his own.

Bracing one hand on the smart boy's shoulder and the other gripping the base of Logan's cock, Carlos began to slowly lower himself down. He eyes scrunched shut as his body was stretched further than it had been prepared for. But it diminished slightly when he felt Logan's hands move to grip his hips, thumbs rubbing the skin there.

A sense of warmth, security and comfort washed through Carlos as he continued to ease himself down. It was one of the things Carlos loved most about Logan, the boy always knew how to calm him, whether it be in a normal everyday situation or at times like this when his body was fighting to accept the intrusion.

Once he was fully seated in Logan's lap, the Latino let his head fall forward to rest against Logan's shoulder. A hand disappeared from Carlos' hip to card through the raven locks. The Latino knew Logan was trying to get him to relax and it was working. Carlos could feel his walls relaxing around Logan's cock, the feel of being filled sparking a heat that ran through his veins.

Quickly deciding that he was ready, Carlos rolled his hips forward, eyes falling shut as he felt Logan's cock press against his walls. Logan groaned at the feel of Carlos' walls hugging his length like a glove, the heat surrounding his cock travelling through his entire body. A soft groan slipped past Logan's lips when he felt Carlos roll his hips forward once again, the heat surrounding his cock intensifying as the Latino's walls clenched and unclenched.

The Latino began to bounce on Logan's lap, various moans and groans slipping past his parted lips as pleasure shot red hot through his body. Logan was in the same state, his hands gripping Carlos' hips tight enough to leave bruises later. Thrusting up into the tight heat, Logan smirked when he felt Carlos' body press back against his.

"Fuck Logie," Carlos moaned, his Spanish origins shining through.

Knowing that he had hit the Latino's prostate, Logan angled his hips to hit that one special spot with every thrust. Logan could feel his nails digging into the caramel skin of Carlos' hips which only stirred him on to thrust harder and faster. He could feel his orgasm slowly building as Carlos' inner walls squeezed his cock. Wrapping a hand around the smaller boy's cock, Logan took a minute to admire the contrast of their skin tones before pumping the length in time with his thrusts.

Carlos' moans escalated in volume as he felt Logan's hand wrap around his cock, the slender fingers pumping him in time with every snap of the smart boy's hips. Bouncing faster in Logan's lap, Carlos allowed the pleasure to overtake his body, his orgasm just around the corner.

It only took several more pumps before Logan felt Carlos' walls tense around his length, the Latino letting a broken moan slip past his lips as his cum covered Logan's stomach and hand. Feeling the smaller teen's walls clenching tightly around his length proved too much for Logan. Snapping his hips up for a final time, the smart boy let his orgasm overtake him.

"Carlos," Logan moaned as his body undulated, his white hot seed spilling into the tight crevice above him.

Small moans and pants was all that could be heard as the two boys came down from their highs. Carlos was the first to move, his head burying itself in the crook of Logan's neck. His tongue darted out to taste the skin of Logan's neck, a small moan slipping past his lips as sweat and something entirely Logan overwhelmed his taste buds.

"Come here," Kendall's voice broke through the silence that had filled the apartment.

Carlos couldn't help but shiver at the blonde's tone. It was low and commanding, something rarely seen from Kendall and even though it shouldn't be possible, Carlos felt his cock harden. A small groan echoed from the side of the room and Carlos let his gaze fall on James. The pretty boy was sat watching the other's, his eyes dark with lust, lips red and swollen, the bottom one caught between his teeth.

"Come here" Kendall issued the command again, sending another shiver down Carlos' spine.

Raising himself up off of Logan, Carlos let out a whine as he felt the smart boy's now softened cock slip out of his hole. Taking a moment to gain control of his shaky limbs, Carlos slowly yet surely made his way over to Kendall. The blonde had risen from his seat at the table, hands planted firmly by his side.

As he made his way over, Carlos let his eyes travel over Kendall's body, taking in his chest, his abs and the defined V that led down to his favourite thing. Kendall's cock rested against his lower stomach, the vein that run along the underside prominent and throbbing, a giveaway to how turned on Kendall really was.

Letting his eyes drift up to meet Kendall's face, Carlos came to a stop, his body only an inch from the blonde's. The Latino loved being this close to Kendall, a sense of leadership emanating from the taller boy, overwhelming Carlos' senses.

"Bend over" Kendall growled.

Looking up into Kendall's eyes, Carlos wasn't shocked to see the normally warm emerald orbs now black with lust. Feeling a hand grip his hip, Carlos turned his body so that his chest faced the table. Lowering his body onto the table, Carlos shivered as he felt the hand on his hip move down to pinch at his cheek.

He jerked forward when he felt one of Kendall's fingers slide into his hole, a small moan leaving his lips as the movement caused some of Logan's cum to slide down the back of his legs. Carlos couldn't hold back his whine of protest when Kendall pulled his finger back. A moan made Carlos turn his head around and he just caught a glimpse of Kendall sucking a cum covered finger into his mouth.

The Latino watched as Kendall's sucked the digit clean, his eyes closed as he savoured the taste of Logan on his tongue. Pulling his hand back, Kendall glanced down at Carlos, a smile appearing on his face. The blonde knew that watching him suck the cum that was inside him off his finger was a big turn on for Carlos. The small boy let out another whine when he felt a bead of pre cum roll down the side of his shaft.

Noticing how badly Carlos wanted it, Kendall spat into his hand and slicked his cock up. Bracing a hand against Carlos' hip, the blonde began to enter the small boy. He didn't have to pause and wait for Carlos to relax because he was already prepared but somehow, the tan boy still remained so tight, his walls fitting around Kendall's member like a glove.

"So tight" Kendall moaned, his forehead falling to rest between Carlos' shoulder blades.

The Latino moaned in response, the feel of Kendall's cock filling him making his heart beat faster. Gripping the edge of the table, Carlos raised his head up.

"Do it, do me hard" Carlos didn't recognise his own voice all low and husky but the other's did and Kendall wasted no time in gripping the Latino's hips in a vice grip.

Pulling back until only the head of his cock remained inside of Carlos, Kendall paused for a moment before surging back in. He couldn't stop the moan that resonated in his chest, the tight heat sporadically caressing his cock making him nearly cum right then. Carlos moaned as well, his head dropping forward to rest against the table.

The blonde repeated the action, his hips snapping forward harder and faster each time. He could feel James and Logan's eyes on him and Carlos which only spurred him on more. His grip on Carlos' hips was so tight he was sure there be even more bruises marring the caramel skin tomorrow.

Carlos let his forehead rest against the table, his body jolting with the force of Kendall's thrusts. He had felt Kendall brush over that spot a few times but the blonde hadn't hit it dead on. Yet.

It was as if Kendall had read Carlos' mind, his hips thrusting in at the right angle. Carlos practically screamed when he felt the head of Kendall's cock pound against that special nub, his back arching until he thought it would break. Kendal seemed to enjoy watching Carlos' reaction, repeating the motion. As his back arched once again, Carlos felt Kendall lean down, his lips brushing the sweaty skin of his shoulder.

Soon enough the blonde was sucking on the skin, his teeth grazing it every now and again. The tan boy knew what Kendall was doing, James and Logan always doing the same. Kendall was marking him for the rest of the world to see.

As Kendall continued to suck on his shoulder, Carlos started to clench his walls around Kendall's cock, revelling in the soft 'Fuck' that spilled past the taller boy's lips. It was Carlos' turn to curse when he felt a hand move to wrap around his leaking shaft, moving slowly at first but then falling into sync with Kendall's thrusts.

Carlos could tell he was close, the tell tale pressure in his stomach, growing and growing until he thought he would burst. One particularly hard thrust to his prostate was enough to send Carlos over the edge. Moaning something that sounded suspiciously like Kendall's name, Carlos arched his back and covered the table with spurt after spurt of white liquid.

Watching over Carlos' shoulder as he came, Kendall shuddered. As his orgasm washed over him, Carlos clenched and unclenched his walls around Kendall's cock, making it impossible for the blonde to think straight. Thrusting in a final time, Kendall kept his hips pressed tightly against Carlos, as his essence shot out and mixed with Logan's. The blonde moaned lowly as his head fell forward, his now sweaty bangs falling into his path of sight.

Loosening his grip on Carlos' hips, Kendall pressed a final kiss between Carlos' shoulder blades before pulling out. A soft moan escaped the boy below Kendall as he felt more cum slide down the back of his thighs. Hearing a small thud behind him, Carlos couldn't find the energy to turn his head to investigate it.

Shifting his head into a more comfortable position on the table, Carlos was met by one of the most glorious sights he had ever seen. James was still sat on swirly, his body tense as if the plastic was still cold against his body. The pretty boy's hair was mussed from their earlier make out session, a sheen of sweat covering his face. Normally warm hazel eyes were dark and hooded; kiss swollen lips pushed together in a straight line.

It was obvious that James was trying to control himself but the way his chest rose and fell heavily, abs tensing with each breath he took was a giveaway. As his eyes reached James' cock it was now clear that James was trying his best to keep his orgasm at bay. A large sun kissed was wrapped tightly around the base of the engorged flesh, copious amounts of pre cum gathering at the head.

Tiredly pushing himself off the table, Carlos slowly made his way over to James. He smiled softly as he reached the taller teen. Kneeling down on shaky weary limbs, Carlos cupped James' cheek, bringing their lips together into a slow kiss. Unlike the kiss he shared with Logan, this was just a simple moulding together of lips, not an urgent battle for dominance. This showed how close James and Carlos were, yes all four of them were close but there was this extra special bond; which could also be seen with Logan and Kendall, between James and Carlos.

Letting his tongue slide slowly along the length of Carlos' lips, James didn't rush forward when Carlos parted his lips. Easing his tongue into the Latino's mouth, James massaged the muscle against the inside of Carlos' mouth, the small whimpers and moans the tan boy emitted, being swallowed by the kiss.

Flicking the tip of his tongue against Carlos', James felt his cock throb with need, the fist at the base barely managing to stop his rapidly approaching orgasm. Pulling away from the smaller boy, James rested a hand against the soft line of the Latino's jaw, thumb brushing gently against his lower lip.

"C…C…Carlos, I need you now," James panted his chest heaving as he attempted to increase the amount of air in his lungs.

Carlos felt his cock twitch as the pretty boy's words sunk in. Pulling away from James, Carlos eased himself backwards, a shiver running down his spine as the cold wood floor made contact with his overheated skin. A sharp intake of breath was heard from above him and as Carlos let his eyes flicker up to James, he felt red hot pleasure race through his veins.

The pretty boy had lowered himself from his perch on the end of swirly, one hand still fisted at the base of his cock, the other slowly sliding through his less than perfect hair.

Spreading his legs, the tan boy smirked up at the taller teen as James inhaled sharply. The small boy could feel the mixture of Kendall and Logan's cum leaking from his hole and it was obvious that James had noticed this as well. Lust darkened eyes flickered between the tan boy's exposed hole and Carlos' face. It seemed that James was having an internal battle and within the minute it was obvious the pretty boy had made his mind up.

Kneeling down between Carlos' spread legs, James used the hand fisted around the base of his length to guide himself to Carlos' hole. Pressing the head of his member past the usual tight barrier of Carlos' entrance, James leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Carlos' lips.

When he was fully sheathed inside the small boy, James pressed another soft kiss to Carlos' swollen lips, not to help the boy relax but to show the Latino how much he loved him. Taking a calming breath, James pulled back slightly before rolling his hips forward. He had to fight the urge screaming at him to cum right there and then, the feel of Carlos' walls clenching around his length too much for him.

Pulling back until only the head of his cock remained inside the smaller teen; James snapped his hips forward, eyes scrunching shut as Carlos' walls clenched tightly around his member. Both James and Carlos cried out when the pretty boy hit the tan boy's prostate dead on; James' cry due to Carlos raking his nails down the skin of the brunette's back.

After having watched Logan fuck Carlos, followed quickly by Kendall, James knew that it wouldn't take him long to cum. Wrapping his hand around Carlos' once again leaking member, James pumped him in time with his thrusts, his hips snapping forward to pound against Carlos' prostate.

"James," Carlos came with a shout, his nails marking a fresh path down James' back as his seed spilled over his stomach and James' still busy fist.

Feeling Carlos' walls clench tightly around his shaft and watching the smaller teen come undone underneath him was too much for James. Snapping his hips forward one final time, James' body shook from head to toe as he pumped his seed into the already abused hole. A moan slipped past his now parted lips, a single strand of now sweaty hair slipping forward to dangle in front of his eyes.

Bracing his weight on his forearms, James slowly retracted his hips, letting his tired body fall to the side. Using one arm as leverage, the brunette propped himself up next to Carlos, his free hand moving to stroke Carlos' cheek lovingly.

"Mmm," Carlos moaned tiredly, his face pressing into the touch of James' hand.

"Tired" Logan's voice made James jump, part of the tall boy having forgotten that he was in the room still.

The Latino didn't answer, just nodded against the palm of James' hand. Raising his eyes to meet Logan's, the taller teen nodded, signalling that not only Carlos was tired. Logan smiled back softly, his eyes back to their normal chocolate brown.

A shadow appeared over James and Carlos and the pretty boy was quick to look up. Kendall stood above them, a sated and tired smile spread across his face. As the blonde nodded down at Carlos, the brunette didn't need words to work out what his boyfriend was asking. Nodding in confirmation, James watched as Kendall walked over to the couch, offering his arm to Logan. The smart boy happily took the preferred limb, his legs moving slowly as they headed towards the room James and Carlos shared.

Looking down at Carlos, James noticed that the Latino's eyes had shut, his breaths evening out. Gently easing his hand away from Carlos' cheek, James raised himself up onto somewhat unsteady legs. Leaning down, James curved one arm underneath Carlos' knees, the other moving to cradle his back.

Slowly rising to his full height, James turned and headed in the direction of their shared room. When he reached the door, James was slightly surprised to see Kendall holding it open. Logan was smoothing out the still crumpled bed covers, stopping when he heard James enter the room.

Stepping over the threshold, James continued towards the bed, pausing when he heard the door meet the wooden frame with a muffled thud. Walking over to the bed, James gently placed the slumbering Latino onto the covers, unable to hide his smile as the small boy rolled into the centre of the bed, mumbling something in his sleep.

Walking around the bed, James placed a gentle hand on Logan's shoulder; the smart boy's face immediately turning towards him. Cupping Logan's jaw, James leant down and sealed their lips together in a soft loving kiss. It didn't last that long but when James and Logan pulled apart small smiles adorned both of their faces.

A small almost inaudible yet completely deliberate cough made James turn around. Kendall stood with one hip cocked, his hand resting idly against the skin. A small pout had formed on the blonde's lips, making James smirk. Crooking one finger, James beckoned Kendall over, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist when he was within touching distance.

James wrapped a hand around the back of Kendall's neck and tugged his face forward. Their lips connected quickly, melding together like they belonged there. The kiss was short but didn't lack passion, both boy's panting slightly as they pulled back.

"I love you," Kendall spoke softly, James unable to work out whether it was because Carlos was asleep or because he was embarrassed about saying the declaration first.

"I love you too," James replied, his voice clear and strong. Kendall's smile was the brightest had ever seen it.

"And I love both of you," Logan's voice broke through the silence that settled between the three boy's, his arms wrapping around both of them.

"Love ya too Loganator." James smiled as he pressed a kiss to said boy's temple.

"I love you too Logie," Kendall's voice was clearer this time, his lips pressing softly against Logan's forehead.

Untangling themselves, the three boys' shared a smile before moving over to their respective sides of the bed. Using one hand for leverage, James shifted over until his chest was pressed against Carlos' back. His leg moved to rest between Carlos', head settling against what pillow was left.

Logan was the first to join him, sliding over the covers until he was face to face with the sleeping Latino. His legs moved to tangle with Carlos, making sure he had skin to skin contact with James at the same time. Kendall finally joined them, after making sure the covers were over their naked bodies. Sliding underneath the covers, Kendall scooted over until he was pressed against Logan's back.

The three boys' shared a final look before Kendall threw an arm over Logan's waist and James did the same with Carlos, the taller two interlacing their fingers when they met. Carlos muttered something in his sleep, his body leaning back into James' embrace, making the other's smile at their adorable sleeping boyfriend before they let their eyes flutter shut, sleep overwhelming them.

**I am so excited to post this. I spent the week at my mum's and the words just seemed to flow. I am really proud of this and can gladly say that my inspiration isn't dead after writing this. **

**I've decided that I am going to write a chapter of this fic each month so Chapter Four will be up at some point in August. It's easier that way for me. **

**I've now decided to make to write this fic in Volumes. Each volume will contain fifteen chapters so if you have any requests for the next volume please don't hesitate to PM me. **

**Okay, I hope you all enjoy this. Let me know how I've done. **


End file.
